Girls and Guys
by xxTwitchyxxCharmxx
Summary: Holes: FINISHED Well Brianna and her gang get sent to CGL for somthing they didn't do. Will Brianna learn stuff about herself, she didn't want to know? Will one boy change her life forever? Will her past finally destroy her? RR NO FLAMES PLZ!
1. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

Disclaimer: I do not own the book "Holes" or the movie. *sigh* I wish I did though.. Then I could own Squid!!!!!!! ^^ *cough* Erm anyway, I'm also not making any money off this. SO DON'T SUE!! PLEASE I OWN NOTHING!!!!!  
  
Rating: PG-13ish  
  
Author's Note: Squid/oc fic!!!!! I LOVE YOU JAKE M SMITH!!!!!!!!! *cough* BTW: The OC's name is Brianna (nickname: Charm) O and there'll be other pairings too. I don't feel like naming them all but you'll figure it out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Guilty Until Proven Innocent  
  
"Brianna Lyn Barlow-Synch, you are guilty of violent behavior and shoplifting three J C Penny stores! What do you have to say for yourself?" asked the judge looking at the young girl below him. She stood there looking terribly annoyed. "Well--?"  
  
"I didn't do it! My gang had nothing to do with the JCP Plan! That was the.." she tried to say but was cut off by the judge.  
  
"We have evidence that proves you and your gang were the one's behind the JCP Plan. There is nothing you can do to save yourself now Miss Barlow-Synch!" the judged roared at her. She sighed loudly and looked at the floor. She felt defeated for the first time in her life she felt completely defeated. Sure it was in her blood to be a trouble-causing girl. Brianna found that out when she traced her family back to Kissing Kate Barlow on her mother's side.  
  
"We still had nothing to do with it your honor!" she shouted at the floor. She realized she wasn't going down so easily. Not this time. Not ever! Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Brianna turned to see one of her best friends behind her. It was Kayla Lawrence. She gently shook her head when Brianna turned to face her.  
  
"Now moving along with this case. We must find an appropriate punishment for you girls," the judge muttered looking at some papers. He quickly scanned over them and after a few minutes looked up from them and smiled. "It seems that Camp Green Lake has an opening for you girls. So it's either Camp Green Lake for two and a half years or prison for two and a half years. What'll it be?"  
  
Brianna got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Where had she heard that name before? It didn't matter right then. She turned around and looked at the members of her gang, The Tigers. They all looked up and shrugged. "What the hell! Pick the Camp. Anything is better than that hell hole of a juvie jail!" said Brianna's other best friend, Susan.  
  
"Same here," whispered Shaily.  
  
"Whatever you say goes. You are our leader!" Kayla said rather bubbly.  
  
"Who gives a shit where we go. I'm sure my mom won't," answered Marla looking at the floor. Brianna smiled weakly and wished her other best friend, Mel, was there. Tragically, Mel was killed in a scrape The Tigers had with the Scorpions. Getting stabbed twelve times by a switchblade knife from the Scorpions killed her. Brianna still often had nightmares about how she could've saved Mel from that awful death. Brianna slowly glanced at her friend Michelle. She just shrugged.  
  
Brianna finally looked up at the judge. "Fine we choose Camp Green Lake," she whispered. She felt defeated just like her gang. There was only one thing for certain. Her gang did not commit this shoplifting crime.  
  
Brianna, Marla, Kayla, Susan, Shaily and Michelle all sat on the bus handcuffed and on their way to Camp Green Lake. Shaily, Marla and Kayla sat on the left side of the bus and Brianna, Michelle, and Susan were on the right. Brianna had fallen asleep from the long ride. She started dreaming about the horrible event that had only happened about three weeks ago. Mel's death.  
  
*The Dream*  
  
"MEL! GET YOU ASS AWAY FROM THERE!" shouted Marla. Brianna turned and saw a Scorpion pull out a switchblade after being punched and slapped across the face by Mel.  
  
"MEL!! DON'T! GET AWAY! THE GUY'S GOT A-" Brianna tried to say before she got stabbed in the shoulder by a knife. She pulled out her switchblade and whipped it around cutting the Scorpion's face. He backed off from her. Brianna held her shoulder at where she was stabbed and fell to her knees. She felt lightening fast pain shoot through her. She looked over at Mel. The girl with the switchblade was gaining ground on her. "MEL!!!!!!" she shouted.  
  
It was too late. Blood rushed from Mel's body from her stomach. Mel cried out in pain and blood fell from her mouth. Mel fell to the ground on her stomach and let out a shrill cry of pain. The girl who had stabbed her stabbed a few more times and then fled after Brianna pulled back out her switchblade and threatened to kill her. The girls from Brianna's gang slowly crawled over to Mel's almost dead body.  
  
Brianna, though terribly hurt, was the first to get there. "Mel!" she cried as she pushed Mel over onto her back. Blood was everywhere on her shirt. Mel smiled weakly and coughed loudly.  
  
"Bri.. anna..." she whispered in pain. Brianna and the other girls felt tears in their eyes. Mel was clinging onto the last of her will to live.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michelle shook Brianna awake. "Hey Brianna, we're here. You gotta get up now," she said to her. Brianna rubbed her eyes and smiled weakly.  
  
"Ok, I'm gettin up," Brianna grumbled through her sleep. Suddenly the bus they were in came to a screeching stop.  
  
"Ok girls we're here. Get outta your seats and file outta this bus," said the female officer in the bus with them. They all obeyed thinking it would be just stupid if they didn't. Brianna was the first to get off the bus. The moment she got off she got off the bus there was a burst of conversation.  
  
"HELLO! We've got girls!!!!"  
  
"Hey! Check it out guys! Look at what the bus brought us today! We've got some little cuties all lined up for us!"  
  
"Screw leaving this place! This girl is fine!"  
  
Brianna felt herself blush. She had never been thought to be attractive. Sure boys would holler at her but never say she was "fine". "They act like they've never seen girls before. Sheesh!" Brianna thought smugly. Shaily, Kayla, and Marla were enjoying the attention. They grinned madly. Michelle and Susan were rolling their eyes.  
  
The girls were then unhandcuffed and they were led to a cabin and say a man chewing flower seeds in there. They all decided to stand since there weren't enough chairs for them all. The man paced in front of them behind his desk. "Well lookie at what we got here… A bunch of girls! Well anyway my name is Mr. Sir. Ok let's see we've got six of you girls. Ah! Well, three of you will be in the C-Tent. Then other three will be in the D-Tent. Now let's see which one is Brianna Lyn Barlow-Synch?"  
  
"I am Mr. Sir." Brianna answered stepping forward.  
  
"Yes, you, Kayla and Shaily will be staying in the D-Tent and the other girls you will be in the other tent. Now I warn you not to cause any trouble here. Or there'll BE trouble." Mr. Sir said loudly and sounding dumber to Brianna by the second. Mr. Sir got up and looked at the girls, "Follow me."  
  
They obeyed again and they went outside. The boys started whistling at her at the girls again. Brianna blushed again. Mr. Sir yelled at the boys and they all calmed down but still every once and a while they'd hear a comment about them. Mr. Sir looked back at the girls and said, "You see any fences?"  
  
"No." the girls answered in unision.  
  
"Right! That's because we have the only water for about five hundred miles! You wanna run? Go right ahead,"  
  
"We're not running," answered the girls.  
  
"Good. Very good!" Brianna thought this man was getting even dumber than the moment she met him. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then they all walked into another room and there wasn't anyone in it. Mr. Sir threw the girl three outfits that looked the same. He explained what they were to them. They all nodded and felt embarrassed. They were the only girls here.  
  
"Well!! Here are the new members of the D-Tent! Well my name is Mr. Pendaski! I'm the counselor for the D-Tent. Now the girls in that tent could you please follow me!" Mr. Pendaski said.  
  
Brianna nudged Shaily in the stomach and grinned. "This guys a touchy feely one isn't he?" Shaily asked. Brianna and Kayla burst into laughter and followed him outside. He turned to the girls after they had reached their tent.  
  
"No let's see… Which one of you is Brianna?" Mr. Pendaski said, flipping through his clipboard papers. Brianna stepped forward.  
  
"I am," she said with a tone that sounding like her normal cocky 'what's it to ya' attitude. Kayla and Shaily giggled and smiled gently.  
  
"Ah! So you're the notorious leader of The Strips? Well I've never thought I'd see the day when I'd see you girls here," Pendaski said grinning like a moron. Brianna felt embarrassed for this guy. He was just plain annoying. "Now that must mean you are Shaily and you're Kayla?" he asked pointing to Shaily and then to Kayla. The two girls merely nodded trying to hold their laughter.  
  
"Quiet!" commanded Brianna giving the two girls a deathly glare. "We don't need anymore trouble. We've got enough as it is." Kayla and Shaily nodded and obeyed their leader's order.  
  
"Now this is the D-Tent," Pendaski started saying before looking over at three of the boys that were in the porch looking at the girls questionably. Pendaski waved at the three boys and said, "Stanley! Ricky! Alan! Get over here!" The three boys slowly came walking over and stood next to Pendaski staring at the girls with a look of curiosity. "Stanley, Alan, Ricky, this is the new members of D-Tent."  
  
"My name's Squid, Mom…" growled a boy a little taller than Brianna. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He also had a toothpick in his mouth chewing it. Brianna immediately thought this guy was a moron. "And that's Caveman and that's Zig Zag."  
  
"Well Alan… I'm not going to use your stupid little nicknames. Now introduce yourselves to these young girls," Pendaski said glareing at Squid. Brianna giggled. Squid glanced at her gave her an amused smile.  
  
"Yea sure whatever," Squid said. "I'm Squid."  
  
"Alan!"  
  
"I'm Caveman," said the boy with a red hat.  
  
"Stanley!"  
  
"I'm Zig Zag," said the boy with a puffy hairdo.  
  
"Ricky!"  
  
The three boys grinned and made the girls laugh. Pendaski rolled his eyes and shook his head. He turned to the girls. "Never mind, I'll introduce you to the boys," he said. "This is," he said pointing to Squid. "Alan."  
  
"My name's not Alan! It's-"  
  
"This is Ricky," Pendaski said pointing to Zig Zag.  
  
"Mom! My name's-!"  
  
"And finally this is Stanley. He's the only one that goes by both his nickname and his real name. I prefer to use the name their parents gave them." He said pointing to Caveman.  
  
"Where I'm from families have no place," Brianna said. "You have to practically live on the street since all the rich idiots take everything from you!" Kayla and Shaily nodded sadly.  
  
"What?" Pendaski said looking at Brianna.  
  
"I said where I come from families have no place. My dad ran out on my family. My mother is desperately trying to keep our family together. My older brother, Mark was killed in a drive by shoot. My sister, Sarah she's done gone ran off and said she won't come back. And me.. Well I stayed with my mother.. I have to steal and sell just to keep food on the table for my little brother and my mother," Brianna said with her street attitude kicking in.  
  
"Talk about a rough life," Squid said turning his back to everyone. Brianna noted his sarcasm.  
  
"Yes well have you watched someone die before?" Brianna said seriously. Squid turned at her and blinked. "Guess you haven't. I have. One of my members and one of my best friends was killed in a scrape we had with the Scorpions. She was stabbed twelve times in the stomach. Blood was everywhere on that street. We could do nothing except watch her slowly die. A slow painful bloody death."  
  
"Hmph," Squid said under his breath. Brianna grinned.  
  
"Brianna! My! Where are your manners? You don't have to be so rude," said Shaily smiling flirtatiously. Brianna and Kayla rolled their eyes. "What? What did I say?" Shaily asked blankly. Brianna cocked an eyebrow and shook her head. Kayla slapped her forehead.  
  
"Yes where are your manners? You're not much of a lady are you?" asked Squid eyeing Brianna.  
  
"I'm no lady. I'm the leader of The Strips," said Brianna folding her arms smiling smugly. Squid glared at her and she smiled innocently.  
  
"Oh my God," Kayla said rolling her eyes. "Bri! I think Shaily meant introduce yourself!" Brianna stuck out her tongue and giggled.  
  
"Ok ok! Geez, all my members are turning against me!" Brianna said giggling. "I'm Brianna Lyn Barlow-Synch."  
  
"I'm Kayla Marie Lawrence," Kayla said smiling brightly like she usually did.  
  
"I'm Shaily Catherine Henson," giggled Shaily. Kayla and Brianna rolled their eyes. Shaily looked over at them and gave them a blank look. They shook their heads and sighed loudly.  
  
"I think Shaily's going to enjoy it here," whispered Kayla nudging Brianna. Brianna laughed and nodded in agreement. Shaily didn't hear them chatting about her because it seemed to Kayla and Brianna that she had taken a liking to the Zig Zag guy. Kayla nudged Brianna again. "Hey Bri, that boy that they said name's Caveman. He's cute!" Kayla said slyly. Brianna rolled her eyes.  
  
"You two are way too obsessed over guys I swear," Brianna replied.  
  
"Well then what d'you call flirting away with that Squid boy?"  
  
"I wasn't flirting! I don't flirt! That's Shaily and your department. Not mine!" protested Brianna.  
  
"Sure you weren't."  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Brianna rolled her eyes again and noticed Squid eyeing her still. He smiled at her when he saw her looking at him. She blinked and saw Kayla had already started chatting away with Caveman. Pendaski had left them to get acquainted. Brianna had nothing to say to him. He wasn't worth her time. He was just plain annoying to her. She was about to pick up her bag and go for a walk when she noticed Squid motioning to her. She came over toward him. "What?"  
  
"Meet me later outside the D-Tent. Umm about eight o'clock. Ok?" Squid said.  
  
Brianna blinked and cocked an eyebrow. "What?! Meet you?!"  
  
"Yeah, I've gotta talk to you," Squid said looking at the ground, shuffling his feet. Brianna blushed when she figured out what he meant. He looked at her, "So can you?"  
  
"Uh. Yeah sure I guess-" she replied. He smiled and quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then left and disappeared into the tent. She blushed again. "I wonder what he's gotta tell me?" she asked herself picking up her bags and going for a walk. She just wanted to be alone. She needed to clear her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author Note: Sorry it's so long. When I write I can't stop. I hope you like it. Please don't flame or you'll get it return! NAH NAH! Lol! Buh bye! 


	2. My Own Decisions

Chapter Two: My Own Decisions  
  
Brianna had been walking for sometime now around the outside of the camp. She ran her hand through her blonde highlighted brunette, straight hair. The sun was getting ready to go down. What time was it? Brianna quickly glanced at her watch. It was almost seven o'clock. She still had an hour before she 'had' to meet Squid. Brianna sighed loudly and was gripping her bag that had most of her belongings in it. Suddenly she noticed a house to the right of her. "Who lives in there?" she thought to herself. "Who would want to?" she said aloud.  
  
"Who'd want to what?" asked someone behind her.  
  
Brianna turned around and saw Squid. She gapped at him. "What are you doing?! You shouldn't sneak up behind people like that! Damn!" she cursed. Squid smiled at her.  
  
"Well God you don't have to bite my head off!" he replied back to her. Brianna rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath about, 'males'. Squid blinked and shook his head. "What did you say there? I couldn't understand you?" he said sarcastically. Brianna glared at him and took a step back and looked alarmed. "Whoa… Calm down there! I didn't mean to offend you in any way!" he said looking stunned at her reaction.  
  
"Well don't sneak up on me! I hate that!" she said almost sounding amused. Squid cocked an eyebrow at her and then smiled.  
  
"So what were you saying when you said something about living here?"  
  
"I saw that house over there and I wondered who would live here?" Brianna answered pointing over to the house she had just noticed a few minutes ago. Squid rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"The warden lives there. She's the only other girl here besides you and your gang. She hardly ever comes out of that house. I sure as hell haven't seen her. Neither have any of the other boys in the entire camp. She keeps to herself a lot," Squid said. Brianna blinked.  
  
"We're the only girls here?! Oh my God!" shouted Brianna looking astonished. Squid nodded and didn't really know how much of a shock it was to Brianna to know that her and her gang were the only other girls at the camp aside from the warden. She looked at the ground and back up at Squid and still had a slight look of shock. Brianna took a deep breath and exhaled to calm herself down. What time was it? She glanced at her watch again. "Hmm ten till eight," she said quietly.  
  
"Yeah," Squid said sounding smug. Brianna looked Squid straight in the eyes. She didn't realize how gorgeous his eyes were. His eyes were a beautiful light brown. They seemed much more appealing than her own eyes. She had emerald gray eyes. Many people said she had beautiful eyes, but his eyes were wonderful. Just wonderful. She pushed those thoughts from her mind.   
  
She didn't need love. Love isn't what your made to believe it is. She knew that because of her family. Love had ripped her family apart. Her father had run off with another woman and then soon divorced Brianna's mother. When her father had run out on his own flesh and blood, everything from there went down hill. Brianna's brother was killed in a drive by shoot while he was walking home from High School. Her sister, Sarah had gotten fed up with their mother and left and never came back. Brianna, her little brother, and their mother was the only one's left in their entire family.  
  
Brianna eventually had to help support her own family and her only being sixteen. She started the street gang, The Strips with her best friends. They also started to shoplift stores and resell items on the TBM. TBM was the gangs all across her town's genius shortening for Teen Black Market. How lame did that sound? By reselling the items she stole she was able to pay for her family. Her mother had to work two jobs and still couldn't afford both children, which was exactly why Brianna started her life in crime. She had been doing this since she was in sixth grade and she was only twelve back then. Her bastard father didn't care about anyone. Not even his own daughter.  
  
So Brianna didn't need love. Love was just a term. Not a real thing. Love wasn't real. Love wasn't true. Love didn't exist at all in her mind. Love was worthless. She couldn't love. She would never love. She pushed those thoughts about Squid out of her mind so quickly she wouldn't have even noticed she had ever thought of them.  
  
She quickly stopped thinking about her pathetic life and looked over at Squid again. "Well since I have nothing better to do… What did you want to tell me?" she asked.  
  
"Well I was wonderin' what could a girl do to get into so much trouble that she'd end up here?" Squid replied. Brianna smiled and laughed.  
  
"Well if you gotta know I'm the leader of The Strips gang in New Orleans. We usually steal a lot of crap and then resell it on the TBM. Oh I doubt you know what that is. TBM means Teen Black Market in our town. I know it's really lame and retarded. Well anyway me and my gang were sent here because we were thought to have been behind the J.C. Penny's Plan. We didn't. It was all the Scorpions that came up with that. They framed us because they hate us. We get more glory than them and we also do have a longer list of criminal offenses than them. So basically we were sent here because the idiot police officers and the unfair justice courts thought we did it!" Brianna explained.  
  
"Oh wow! You were framed? What exactly was the JCP Plan?" asked Squid looking curiously at Brianna.  
  
"The JCP Plan was this idea that was created by the Scorpions. They had this plan on how to infilter each J. C. Penny's store around the area. Each person in the gang would go to one of the stores and have a specific time to shoplift it. This way more places were hit and more stuff would be taken. My friend Mel who was in my gang found out about it and came and told me. I thought the idea was ridiculous and it had so many flaws in it. God it wasn't even funny how pathetic it sounded to me. The less people you have on a job the less stuff they can get. So how could they possibly get more things when only one person is stationed at one store?!" Brianna said rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the JCP Plan.  
  
"Yeah I could understand that," Squid said laughing. Brianna smiled slightly. "Well anyway, how old are you?"  
  
"Hey! Now it's rude to ask a lady her age!" Brianna said smiling.  
  
Squid gave her an amused smile again and shook his head. "She's teasing me," he thought to himself. "Well I thought you said you weren't a lady," Squid answered her with his cocky tone returning. She laughed and flipped her hair behind her. Was she flirting?  
  
"I know I'm not a lady."  
  
"Well how old are you?"  
  
This time they laughed at the same time. Squid couldn't believe how pretty she looked when she laughed. He pushed those thoughts from his mind. "I'm sixteen," Brianna answered with laughter still fighting her. "How old are you?"  
  
"I'm seventeen," he said.  
  
"I'm getting tired. I'm going to head back to the tent. I'll see you tomorrow," Brianna yawned. She was extremely tired from the trip there. She wanted to get to sleep. She smiled and waved to Squid. She walked back over to her friends, Shaily and Kayla who were waiting for her.  
  
"Bri! Where the hell have you been?!" growled Shaily.  
  
"Out walking. What are you? My mother?" shouted Brianna back at Shaily. Shaily cowered for a few moments before obeying her leader.  
  
"Sorry Bri, I was just wonderin' what you were! God! Everyone's gotta be so retarded! Damn!" Shaily shouted angrily going into the D-Tent. Brianna turned to Kayla.  
  
"What's with her?"  
  
"Ah, she's just mad because that Zig Zag kid won't even look at her. So basically her life is spiraling down hill in a slow and painful motion for her," Kayla answered flatly.  
  
"So she's being normal," added Brianna. Kayla smiled and they both burst into laughter as they walked toward the tent. As they walked in the boys that were in the tent gasped. "Oh great… More males… I swear I think they've never seen females before!" muttered Brianna thinking this male thing was getting pretty annoying.  
  
Just then someone else walked in and almost ran into Brianna. It was Squid. "Oops, sorry there Brianna! I didn't see you there," he said quickly moving around her and to his cot. The other boys were laughing and Brianna rolled her eyes.  
  
"So Squid, who's the girl?" asked a black boy with glasses. Squid grinned.  
  
"That's Brianna, she's with the other girls here, X-Ray-!"he answered before a Hispanic boy appeared in front of her.  
  
"And does Brianna have a last name?" the Hispanic boy asked.  
  
"Yes I do but you better get away from me before you don't live long enough to know it!" Brianna growled at the Hispanic boy.  
  
"Stop it Magnet! Common! You're annoying the girl!" growled Squid. Brianna glanced at him quickly looking shocked. He was becoming quite protective of her. The Hispanic boy called Magnet sat down looking defeated. Squid rolled his eyes and shook his head. X-Ray eyed Brianna quietly and gave her a blank look.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be Brianna from The Strips?" he asked.  
  
"Yep that's me!" she answered with a sense of pride of her title. X-Ray blinked in shock.  
  
"Wow, you're the actual leader of The Strips!" said X-Ray looking stunned. Brianna nodded thinking these guys were plain stupid. X-Ray finally stopped stareing at her. "Hey D-Tent introduce yourself to the girl!" he commanded. They all nodded. "I'm X-Ray," he added.  
  
"I'm Magnet."  
  
"I'm Armpit."  
  
Then there was silence. "Hey Squid, Caveman, Zig Zag! Don't be rude!" X-Ray said to them. Brianna understood why they didn't say their names. She already had met them.  
  
"We already met them earlier X-Ray," said Squid. X-Ray nodded and smiled. Brianna looked at the other boy sitting across the room. He was the smallest and was strangely quiet. She blinked.  
  
"Who's that boy?" she asked.  
  
The boys turned and looked at the boy. They all looked back at her and smiled. "Oh that's just Zero. He's the stupid one," said Magnet. Brianna gave him a scowling look and frowned.  
  
"Why is he stupid?" she asked.  
  
"He never speaks. The only person he's ever spoken to is Caveman here," added Zig Zag.  
  
"Well just because he doesn't speak doesn't mean he's stupid. Maybe he just can't find someone intelligent enough in this God forsaken place to take to!"  
  
The boys stared at her. It seemed to her she was the first to stand up to one of them. "Stupid males have no damn lives," she said to herself. She looked at them with an equally threatening glare on her face. Kayla looked from the boys and then back to her leader. Kayla turned from everyone and rolled her eyes and looked like she was going to say, 'Oh no. Look what her mouth got her into this time!'  
  
Brianna grabbed Kayla's arm and pulled her over toward her. "Where did you and Shaily save my bed?" she asked. Kayla nodded and led Shaily over to the bed that they saved for her. Shaily was already lying on her mattress and looking depressed. Brianna got onto her cot and threw her bag down onto the floor. X-Ray had called and "emergency" meeting for the guys. They kept glancing at Brianna.  
  
Shaily finally got up and walked over to Brianna's bed. She sat down next to her and buried her face in her hands. Kayla sat on the other side of Brianna and looked over at Shaily. "Hey Shail? Girl, what's wrong?" Brianna asked putting one arm around Shaily's shoulder.  
  
"My life is a living hell!" she cried quietly. Brianna smiled weakly and hugged Shaily gently.  
  
"Shail, boys aren't everything. Yes Kayla told me and for God sake, don't get all depressed now! Boys aren't worth crying over. Trust me I know. That's what they want you to do so they know they hurt you," Brianna said. Shaily lifted up from her hands and smiled at Brianna.  
  
"Thanks, Bri. That's why you're the leader. You always have such great advice," Shaily whispered. Brianna smiled at her and sighed.  
  
"Now you get off to bed. It's late."  
  
"Yeah ok! See you in the morning."  
  
"You too Kayla," Brianna said glancing at Kayla. She grinned and raced off to her bed and slowly fell asleep. Brianna grinned and got her stuff out of her bag and slowly got out her blanket. She pulled it over her and up to her chin. She rolled over onto her side and say Shaily sleeping intently. She thought about everything that had happened with her and her gang. Everything that they have been through. It was so much. She slowly fell asleep as the thoughts of the past rushed through her head.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Mommy? Where's daddy?" asked a five year old Brianna.  
  
"Daddy's gone on a trip honey. He'll be back in a while," answered her crying mother.  
  
"Mommy don't cry. Daddy's coming back, isn't he?"  
  
"Go back to bed Bri," commanded her mother. Brianna nodded and hugged her mother. "I love you honey."  
  
"I love you too mommy, goodnight!" whispered Brianna hugging her mother tightly. Brianna slowly walked back to her bedroom and climbed into bed. Suddenly she heard the front door swing open. It slammed right into the wall.  
  
"DAN! QUIET! You'll wake the children!" hissed her mother. Brianna got a sick feeling and got out of her bed and walked across her room and tapped her sister, Sarah.  
  
"Huh--? What---?" slurred Sarah through her sleepiness. She rubbed her eyes and saw Brianna. "Hey sis… What're you doin' up?"  
  
"I'm scared," Brianna explained. "Daddy came home and I think he's mad." Sarah nodded and let Brianna climb into the bed with her. They started to hear their parents yelling.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT! YOU STUPID WOMAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE I MARRIED YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A DAMN BITCH!" shouted their father.  
  
"Quiet! The kids!" hissed their mother again.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! YOU KEEP YOU STUPID ASS MOUTH SHUT WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!"  
  
"Dan please! The children---!" cried their mother again. Suddenly they heard a crash and a scream.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
"Bri! Hey Bri! Wake up!" whispered someone shaking her. Brianna shot up in her bed and looked around. When she realized where she was she saw Squid standing next to her. "You ok? God you were having a real bad dream the way you were tossing," he added after she saw it was only him.  
  
"I'm fine," she panted. "I just had a dream about my mom and dad back when I was only five." She stopped right there. He didn't need to know about her family life. Squid cocked an eyebrow and sat down next to her and smiled gently. "What're you do--?" she asked but was cut off by Squid.  
  
"You're not telling the whole story to me are you?" he asked. Brianna grabbed a strand of her hair and started to fiddle with it. "Come on, you can tell me." Brianna felt herself blush. What exactly was he saying? "Bri?" he said after she stared at him for a few moments.  
  
"Uh--. Yeah what?" said quickly afterwards. He repeated the question. "No and you don't need to know."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"My life's a true hell."  
  
"It can't be that bad!" Squid protested. Brianna gave him a look that said shut up please. "Ok ok! Geez, I'm just trying to make you feel a little better. You seemed real scared by that dream you had."  
  
"I know. My father's a bastard."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He ran off with some other woman when I was younger. He divorced my mother and never calls or anything. He hates my family. He hates his own family," she whispered fighting back her tears. "And I hate him for leaving my mother and leaving me in to support my little brother… My mother has to work two jobs and she still can't support us."  
  
"At least you have a mother who cares," whispered Squid.  
  
"What?" asked Brianna looking stunned.  
  
"Never mind, it doesn't matter. Go back to sleep," Squid said quickly. Brianna blinked and sighed. She bit her lip and pushed her hair behind her ear. Squid got up off her bed and started walking away from her. He stopped suddenly. He turned back around and came back to her. He slowly walked back. She blushed again.  
  
He leaned into her and got inches from her face. He slowly pressed his lips to hers. She blinked and couldn't believe this! She blushed darker and finally fell into his kiss. It was so warm and sweet. Squid then pulled away and smiled. He kissed her cheek again and she sat there. He went back to his bed and went back to sleep.  
  
Brianna slowly lay back down and got onto her side. She pulled her covers back over her and smiled contently. "I guess love isn't as bad as I thought," she whispered. She slowly fell asleep. 


	3. No Guy, No Cry, No Blood

Chapter Three: No Guy, No Cry, No Blood  
  
Brianna was lying in her bed asleep until she heard a loud trumpet being played. She put her pillow over her head and wanted about two more minutes to sleep. "Bri! Come on get up!" shouted Shaily in Brianna's ear. Brianna pulled her pillow from her head and looked at Shaily.  
  
"Shail… Five more minutes…" Brianna slurred. Shaily rolled her eyes and pulled Brianna's blankets off of her. "What the hell are you doing?! I wanna to sleep…" Brianna garbled before falling asleep again. Shaily was getting frustrated and then shook Brianna.  
  
"Damn it! GET UP!" Shaily shouted. Brianna slapped Shaily and then looked around her hazily. "We're supposed to get up now Bri. God!" growled Shaily. Brianna rubbed her eyes and looked at her wristwatch. It was four in the morning!  
  
"WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT I HAVE TO FRIGGIN GET UP AT FOUR IN THE DAMN MORNING?!" screamed Brianna looking furiously at her gang member. Shaily gritted her teeth and looked Brianna in the eye.  
  
"Weren't you listening to Mr. Sir?! We're supposed to get up now! Jesus!" Shaily said marching out of the tent. Brianna looked over to where Kayla was sleeping and she was no longer there. Brianna growled rude things under her breath and climbed out of bed and walked outside where it was still dark out. She rubbed her eyes and saw her whole gang lost in chatter. She slumped over toward them and smiled tiredly.  
  
"Hey there Bri! What took you?" asked Michelle.  
  
"Shut up," grumbled Brianna.  
  
"Oh ok then.. Don't bite my damn head off!" growled Michelle. Brianna shot her a look and Michelle shut her mouth. Michelle rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Shaily. Kayla tapped Brianna on the shoulder. Brianna turned around and looked at her.  
  
"What?" Brianna asked rather annoyed.  
  
"Hey, uh, were you kissing that Squid guy last night?" asked Kayla sheepishly.  
  
"NO! Why?" lied Brianna. She was good at that.  
  
"Liar. I saw you," whispered Kayla.  
  
"I wasn't! I swear!"  
  
"Sure whatever."  
  
"Yea shut your mouth!" growled Brianna with a dirty look forming on her face. When Kayla turned away Brianna remembered the events from the night. She couldn't believe she enjoyed that kiss. She couldn't love anyone! She could never love anyone. Never. It was against her code. Deciding to push those thoughts from her, Brianna looked down at her watch. It was a quarter till five.  
  
"Bri! Come on!" shouted Michelle. Brianna nodded and followed them over to the shack that was labeled 'Library'. Mr. Sir opened the door and inside was a bunch of shovels. Everyone took one and Michelle got one for Brianna.  
  
"What the hell is this for?" said Brianna.  
  
"Do you ever listen?" asked Kayla.  
  
"No," Brianna replied laughing. Her gang rolled their eyes. "What?"  
  
"Well we've gotta dig holes that are five feet deep and five feet in diameter."  
  
"Oh my God! That's is so fu-!" Someone cut off Brianna behind her grabbing her neck.  
  
"Hey lookie who it is! How the mighty have fallen!" shouted a familiar voice.  
  
"Dammit! Terry! Why aren't you with those friggin' Scorpions?" shouted Brianna.  
  
"Ah, well there's a great story behind that," Terry began. Brianna cocked an eyebrow and stared him straight in the eyes. "Ok ok! Geez I get your point. Well I got caught selling some marijuana to the N.O.O.s and well the police arrested me again. I think you get the point."  
  
"You're pathetic." Answered Kayla.  
  
"Ya'll jus' mad 'cause me and Sheena killed your little buddy Mel!"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ASSHOLE!" shouted Brianna without realizing it. Everyone looked at them. "If you even mention that to me I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands! You have no right to say that to my face!" Brianna said cracking her knuckles. Her gang was forming behind her. "And I'm sure Michelle and the rest would simply love to kill you limb from limb!" Suddenly someone came up behind Brianna and took her shoulders.  
  
"Calm down," whispered Squid in her ear. Brianna immediately got a grip on her anger. "We don't need people beating the shit outta another. Ok?"  
  
"I get ya," she whispered back. She turned back to Terry. "If you ever look at me again I swear I'll make you regret the day you ever heard of The Strips."  
  
"Sure whatever," Terry snorted. Michelle gritted her teeth and couldn't take the anger that had built inside of her.  
  
"Didn't you hear her?!" shouted Michelle. "She said shut up!"  
  
"Ah, don't you start you little bit-!" Terry growled back before Michelle tackled him to the ground punching him in the face.  
  
"MICHELLE!! STOP IT!" screamed Kayla.  
  
"YEA COME ON WE'VE GOT ENOUGH TROUBLE!" cried out Shaily looking shaken.  
  
"MICHELLE WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER STRIP DEAD!!!" shouted Brianna getting a hold on Michelle and ripping her from Terry. She was cursing at him repeatedly and trying to fight her way out of Brianna's grip, which was no use.  
  
"Lemme at the Scorpion! Lemme at him! I can take him!" she roared. Brianna wouldn't let go and threw Michelle to the ground. "Dammit!" Everyone was staring at Michelle, Terry and Brianna. They all looked in awe, except for Brianna's gang. "Bri! Why don't you let me kick his butt! I can kill him!"  
  
"Shell, we don't need to kill anyone. We're not stooping to their level. You hear me? When I tell you to do something dammit you better listen!" Brianna said looking angrily at Michelle. "I'm not loosing another member jus' 'cause you wanna get revenge on the Scorpions. We can't change the fact Mel's dead. There's nothing we can do to bring her back! She's gone! GONE! SHE'S NOT COMING BACK!"  
  
"ALRIGHT! I GET YOU! GOD! You try and do one thing for your damn gang and this is what you get… I hate you Bri!" screamed Michelle.  
  
"I hate you too. Now aren't we all content!" Brianna bellowed grabbing Michelle by the hair and dragging her over to the rest of the gang. Brianna then let her go by throwing her down and walking off behind the D-Tent. "Stupid members think they can do whatever they want whenever they want. If it wasn't for me they'd be in a homeless shelter," Brianna starting muttering out to no one.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" asked Squid coming up beside her.  
  
"Why d'you show up everywhere damn place I go?!"  
  
"Well there's not much else to go," he answered simply. She laughed. "What?"  
  
"Never mind, it's nothing. Hmm," she whispered.  
  
"Oh hey I'm sorry about last night…" Squid muttered.  
  
"Sorry about what last night?"  
  
"Kissing you without notice. I think you got a little shaken by that. It just sort of happened… You know spontaneously happens. Especially with a girl as cute as you…" he mumbled not able to look her in the face. Brianna smiled slightly.  
  
"It's ok… As long as you didn't mean it," she whispered pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Squid blinked.  
  
"What!?" he said almost gasping. She finally got her hair up into a ponytail and looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Like you actually meant that kiss… I can't fall in love. I'll never fall in love. I WON'T fall in love."  
  
"But everyone falls in love once in their lives!" protested Squid. Brianna shook her head.  
  
"Everyone but me! I've seen what that damn thing can do! It totally destroyed my entire family," sighed Brianna. Squid looked at her shocked. "It tore my family apart… I don't want that."  
  
"Can't you make one exception…?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"No guy equals no cry which equals no blood," she whimpered. Squid cocked an eyebrow. "I'm totally serious. My father hurt my mother. He hurt her so bad. I wanted to rip him apart after he left."  
  
"At least you have a mother who knows you're there," Squid said sheepishly.  
  
"What're you saying?" asked Brianna looking at him confused. Squid glanced at the sandy ground and shuffled his feet around. He felt pathetic because of his family. His horrible life. "Well?" Brianna asked a little more impatiently.  
  
"My father ran out on my family too," he whispered back to her.  
  
"Hey well there's one thing we've got in common!" she said winking at him. Squid laughed and glanced up at her.  
  
"But your mother at least knows you're around. My mother's an alcoholic. All she does is drink ever since my dad left."  
  
"Really?" asked Brianna looking shocked. She looked over to Squid who was looking very embarrassed by his family's history. She smiled gently and walked over toward him. He noticed her coming closer. He looked shocked.  
  
"What're you do-?" he asked but was stopped by Brianna placing a finger to his lips.  
  
"Just looking," she replied grinning. Squid blushed. "Life's a very hard thing to figure out. When you think you want one thing… You end up finding the one thing you don't. Then it doesn't seem so bad… Life is crazy. I'll never understand it. When I said I didn't want love, I meant it. Then I met you…"  
  
"What?" asked Squid looking dumbstruck. She giggled and she began to walk away. He followed. They both were walking together to the truck to go dig their holes. "What d'you mean?"  
  
"I met you. You changed my feelings. I never thought I'd meet someone who could understand me. You've ruined my entire aspect of love. Ha! Who would've thought I'd actually say something like this! Man it's pathetic. I better stop before I start reciting song lyrics."  
  
"I changed you?"  
  
"Not completely, but you understand. Well I gotta get going. Gotta catch up with that damn gang of mine. See you later!" she giggled. Squid blinked and smiled. She ran off catching up with her buddies. They all started talking away.  
  
"Hmm," Squid said.  
  
"Aww… Does Squid have a girlfriend?" asked Zig Zag coming up from behind Squid.  
  
"Oh very funny," Squid said sarcastically. "I do not!"  
  
"Uh huh… Sure Squidy boy!" laughed X-Ray. Squid rolled his eyes and was going quite embarrassed. All the boys of the D-Tent were teasing him now, except for Zero who never said a thing.  
  
"SQUID'S GOT HIMSELF A GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Magnet almost rolling in laughter.  
  
"Yea well at least I can get one," growled Squid back.  
  
"HEY!!!!!" yelped Magnet. "That isn't true! That one girl… uh… Susan? She's been checking me out!"  
  
"Checking what out?" laughed Armpit.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Magnet yelled back. "What about you other guys?"  
  
"I think that Michelle chick like Twitch," whispered X-Ray. The boys started to howl with laughter.  
  
"I the Kayla girl likes you Caveman," snickered Armpit.  
  
"Well who would like you Armpit!" sniggered Squid. Armpit rolled his eyes and did say anything.  
  
"What about that Brianna girl! Damn! She's pretty cute," howled Magnet.  
  
"Yea I guess," whispered Squid.  
  
"Ah, this boy's just embarrassed because he's in love with her!" laughed Zig Zag.  
  
"Well who're you to talk! You've got the Shaily girl all over you!" shouted Squid.  
  
"Yea but who the hell said I liked her back?!"  
  
"I DID!"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Why don't you both grow up and shut up because us girls can hear you all the way up here!" shouted Brianna standing behind Squid. They all looked at her and laughed except Squid. Then suddenly the rest of her gang appeared behind her. "Don't mess with us."  
  
"Whatever," answered X-Ray. Brianna's eyes narrowed and everyone shut their mouths. All the girls now had their hands on their hips and staring at the boys thinking they were idiots. The girls waited for another one of the boys dumb answers but none came. They sighed and went back to walking ahead of the boys.  
  
"Man, those girls are so cute!" whispered Magnet. The boys stared at him and then rolled their eyes. Squid shook his head and thought of what Brianna had said about him. "I changed her aspect on love? Wow, talk about a change in heart…" he said to himself smiling. They finally reached the area where they were going to dig and Squid started his hole for the day. The boys were laughing at the girls who were trying desperately to dig theirs.  
  
"Who the hell decided that digging holes would be a great punishment?" whined Kayla digging her hole.  
  
"Oh suck it up," growled Michelle.  
  
"Everyone shut your mouths. It's too damn hot to listen to you guys!" shouted Brianna silencing her gang. Brianna glanced over to Squid who was looking at her. "What're you looking at?"  
  
"You trying to dig your hole. It's really funny," Squid said laughing. Brianna grinned and smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Well at least mine's a little further than yours. If you weren't staring at girls so much maybe you'd be halfway finished!" she laughed back at him. He grinned and shook his head and went back to digging his hole.  
  
"Oooo! Bri's got herself a boyfriend!" squealed Kayla and Shaily.  
  
"Oh please! Don't start that again! Come on! It's too damn hot and I do not have a boyfriend! I don't want one. Love is worthless," growled Brianna making her gang dig their holes again. She started digging her and smiled to herself.  
  
"I think she does have a boyfriend. You know her she doesn't admit a thing when it's about guys," whispered Kayla to Michelle. They both started to giggle. Brianna glared at them and they blinked. Brianna looked down at her hole and smiled.  
  
"Yea well maybe I do have a boyfriend," she said to herself. "That kiss me and Squid had was the best… erm, well… only kiss I've ever had." Brianna couldn't believe what she was thinking. Love didn't need to be in her. NEVER! Love wasn't real! "I can't love," she told herself. "Never will I love! I don't need it and I never will! You made a pact to yourself girl! Love is for sissies, wusses, and those pathetic little preppy girls who care about their cloths all the time. It's not for me. Never."  
  
But when she looked over to Squid she felt herself smiled contently. Was she in love? Nah! She couldn't be. It wasn't her nature. But she couldn't help but wonder. "Am I in love with this guy?" she asked herself. 


	4. One Blow to the Heart

Author's Note: This part of the story goes into a bit of an R rating due to mention of suicide and murder, and severe language (worse than what I've written before ^^;;;)  
  
Chapter Four: One Blow To The Heart  
  
Brianna wiped the sweat from her face. It was so hot. The hellish sun wouldn't let her forget it either. She stopped feeling too tired to finish. She looked at her shovel and measured her hole. It was five feet across but she still had to dig one more foot deep. "Damn it! Almost there," she whispered. Brianna continued to dig and sighed. While she was digging she couldn't help but think about her past. She still couldn't remember exactly how she ended up here.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Bri! Yo Bri!" shouted Mel running up to Brianna with a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"Yea? What?" asked Brianna looking at her fellow gang member. Mel smiled and handed the paper to Brianna. She took it and unfolded it. "What's this?"  
  
"The JCP Plan you wanted me to get," was Mel's only answer. Brianna smiled looked down at the paper. She quickly read through it and cocked an eyebrow after reading it. She read it over. She still didn't understand it. She read it again. It still seemed ridiculous.  
  
"What the hell are they trying to pull?!" Brianna said shocked after reading the plan five times. "This'll never work. They'll get caught within what fifty seconds!"  
  
"I know I know... But ya know Terry, he's a complete idiot," Mel sighed shrugging. Brianna laughed and began walking down the street with Mel. They were headed to their gang's territory. They controlled most of the central part of New Orleans. "So what're we going to do today Bri?"  
  
"Uhh. I'm not really sure but I think the Scorpions are planning a jump on us. Well that's what our buddies The Bloodhounds told me. So I guess we better stay in our territory for a while. I'm not going back to that damn juvie jail. That was one hell hole!" Brianna answered laughing slightly. Mel smiled and they finally reached the park in the central part of the city. The two girls walked through the gate and many people gave them glares. They were gangsters and well they did look the part. They both had ripped up jean bell bottom pants, old shirts and Brianna wore a jean jacket her brother used to own before he was killed.  
  
"Bri! BRI! We've got a problem!" cried out Kayla running up to Brianna.  
  
"What?" asked Brianna.  
  
"The Scorpions! Their coming onto our territory! We tried to stop'em but they won't listen!"  
  
"Oh wonderful," Brianna added sarcastically. She pulled out her switchblade and put it where she could reach for it quickly if she had to. She seldom ever used it. It was usually just there so she could back up her threats. Brianna looked at Kayla. "Where are they?"  
  
"They want us to meet them in the ally. You know what one."  
  
"Ah, well ok then. Kayla get the rest of our gang together and we'll just go and see what The Scorpions want." Brianna said. Kayla nodded and obeyed. "Mel burn the JCP Plan. They're probably after that, since we did kinda took it from them." Mel smiled and nodded as well and went to burn the paper. Kayla was back in five minutes, with the rest of the gang with her. Mel joined them soon after. "Ok is everyone here?"  
  
"Shaily here," Shaily said winking.  
  
"Kayla Marie ready to go!" Kayla said bubbly.  
  
"Michelle," Michelle said simply.  
  
"Susan ready and waiting," Susan said smiling.  
  
"Marla!" Marla said giggling.  
  
"Melanie aka Mel ready to kick ass," Mel said cracking her knuckles ready to fight.  
  
"Ok! Good! We're ready. Let's go and kick some serious ass." Brianna said smiling. She then led her gang toward The Alley. The Alley was an area where the Scorpions did most of their dirty work. Brianna's gang didn't do so much dirty work as the Scorpions; the only thing The Strips were good at was shoplifting. They didn't do the drug selling like the Scorpions. They weren't like that.  
  
As the girls were getting closer to the Scorpion territory, Brianna stopped quickly. She turned to her gang and said, "Incase this gets ugly I want you guys to make sure ya've got your blades in a reachable area ok?" Her gang nodded and pulled out their switchblades.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
"Brianna! YO! Brianna Lyn Barlow-Synch! Earth to Brianna!?" shouted Kayla.  
  
"Oh! What?" Brianna said blinking and snapping out of her flashback. Kayla shook her head and motioned to Brianna's hole.  
  
"Hey, you're hole's been done. You can stop now." Kayla said laughing at her leader. Brianna smiled and winked sheepishly. Brianna climbed out of her just as Magnet finished his hole.  
  
He spit in it and said, "Done."  
  
"Oh that's disgusting." cringed Brianna. "I hate when guys spit. It's so... gross."  
  
"It's a tradition Brianna. All of us to do it," said Squid looking at Brianna. Brianna rolled her eyes and shook her head in disgust.  
  
"It's nasty! It's disgusting! It's gross! It's something boys do because of their stupidity!" she said angrily and glaring at him. Squid blinked and shook his head.  
  
"Females," he muttered.  
  
"Males," Brianna muttered. She took her shovel and walked with Kayla back to the Camp. When she got back there she immediately went into the tent and grabbed her backpack. She pulled out a picture of her family. Her family before her father ripped it apart. She gently ran her fingers over the picture and sighed. She couldn't believe what her mother went through. "Mom, I'm sorry... I should've killed him when I got the chance." she said quietly. She felt tears tugging for release. She wouldn't let them shed. She doesn't cry.  
  
"Hey Bri?" asked someone.  
  
Brianna turned and saw Shaily with an envelope in her hand. "Yea? What?" Brianna asked. Shaily bit her lip and walked into the tent more and sat next to Brianna and gave her the envelope. "What's that?"  
  
"Read it. It's for you." was all Shaily could say. Brianna blinked and flipped the envelope over and ripped open the top. She pulled out the paper in side and read it. It said:  
  
Dear Miss Brianna Lyn Barlow-Synch,  
  
This is a letter sent to you by the New Orleans Police Department. We regret to inform you of the terribly death of you mother. Your mother was shot with a sniper and killed instantly. We suspect that your father may been the murderer. We need to know if you know of anything about him. We must track him down and punish him. If you have any information on your father Daniel Carlos Synch please write us about it and send it in. We apologize completely and give you our best wishes. Our deepest sympathy goes out to you. Your little brother has been sent to leave with your aunt and uncle's so don't worry about him. We regret to inform you this about your mother. We're so sorry about your loss.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The New Orleans Police Department  
  
Brianna felt her face flush in horror. "No... no... NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! NO!" Brianna cried throwing the paper down in fury. Shaily took her friend and embraced her. "Oh God! Oh God! That fucking bastard! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I SWEAR I WILL!" Brianna cried out in utter pain about loosing her mother. "Shaily... Oh God no. First I loose my brother, then it's Sarah, then Mel, and now my mother! Oh God dammit!"  
  
"Calm down Bri. It's going to be ok." Shaily whispered. "You'll be fine."  
  
"Fine? FINE! HOW THE FUCKING HELL AM I GOING TO BE "FINE" AFTER LOOSING MY MOTHER!!!!!!" Brianna said screaming. She pushed Shaily away and went over to her bag. She pulled out her switchblade. She flipped it open. It started to scare Shaily. Shaily ran out of the tent in search of her gang members.  
  
"KAYLA! SUSAN! MICHELLE! MARLA! GUYS! GET HERE QUICK! BRI'S ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING DRASTIC!" cried out Shaily waving down her fellow members. THe boys of the D-Tent looked confused. The girls all ran inside and saw Brianna holding her switchblade. Brianna had it dangerously close to her skin on her left arm. Brianna was pacing across the tent and tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Bri! Don't!" cried out Kayla.  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" shouted Brianna in a tone none of the girls had ever heard before. "I've lost my mother today! Dammit! I lost everything today! I might as well loose my fucking life!" Brianna growled. The other girls were growing afraid of what Brianna might do to herself. Michelle tried to take a step toward Brianna only to get a swipe of Brianna's switchblade to make her step back. "You know... When I think about my life right now I realize... I've been dead for a long time. Ever since my dad walked out on us... I've been dead." Brianna realized the words 'I've been dead for a long time.' were the words Kissing Kate Barlow had said before getting bitten by a yellow spotted lizard.  
  
"Brianna! What the hell are you doing?" said Squid blinking madly at this scenario. She rubbed her head and stared at her blade again. "You can't do that!"  
  
"The hell I can!" she shouted back. "I'll kill myself and no one'll have to hear about my pathetic life again! DAMMIT!" Squid looked shocked at Brianna's change in attitude. He glanced at Shaily who bit her lip.  
  
"Her mother was killed," Shaily whispered over to Squid. He blinked and looked back at Brianna.  
  
"Don't do this," he said simply.  
  
"Fuck off!" Brianna screamed. Brianna felt tears staining her eyes again. She let them fall. "Life is so worthless.." she whispered. She sat down on her cot and dropped her switchblade and buried her ace in her hands. Shaily was about to walk over to Brianna but Squid stopped her.  
  
"Don't." he whispered. Shaily smiled and pushed the girls out of her the tent.  
  
"HEY WAIT! I WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" cried out Kayla as Michelle and Marla drug her out of the tent. Squid rolled his eyes, shook his head and smiled. Squid walked over to Brianna and sat next to her.  
  
"Brianna, you going to be ok?" he whispered to her.  
  
"What d'you think!" she whimpered. She finally rose up from her hands and Squid saw the tears that had fallen down her face. It hurt him to see her like this. She wiped away her tears and picked up her switchblade.  
  
"Whoa, no common. You really don't need to start this again."  
  
"I'm not going to do it. I'd never have the guts to cut myself to death. I could kill myself but never with a switchblade. It just makes me feel a little better." she whispered putting the blade back into her backpack. She rummaged around her back for a while looking for something. She found it. She pulled out a little blue book and a red pen.  
  
"What's that?" Squid asked.  
  
"Just a book a write in. Kinda like a diary or journal or whatever you call it. This has my entire life in words from when I was only in sixth grade. It has every damn detail about my life in it." she said opening it. She flipped to a page in the middle. "Age 13; Grade: 7th; Today was a normal day for me. The scorpions being a pain in the ass again. God I could just kill'em. Shaily's getting on my nerves lately. Everyone does... What can I say everyone in school thinks I'm a JD... Well hell... I am!" She looked up from her book and smiled. "See I've lead a criminal life. I'm not ashamed of it. It's just I regret some of the crazy things I've done."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Not killing my bastard father when I had the chance!" she cried. "I hate him I hate him!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He killed my mother!! I know he did! The NOPD knows he did too! He hated everyone! He hated her! He hated me!" cried Brianna taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself down. Squid couldn't think of anything to say. "But listen to me talking about my life. I'm probably wasting your time," she whispered.  
  
"No, you're not," Squid protested. Brianna turned to him and blinked. "You'll never waste my time." She looked him in the eyes and suddenly her lips broke into a smile.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
  
"No problem," he replied. She grinned and grabbed her backpack. She pulled out a mirror, lip-gloss, black eye liner, and other make up.  
  
"Hey would you hold my mirror?" she asked him tossing it over to him before he could answer. He rolled his eyes and held it up. She gently put on her black eye liner on her eyes. Then she put her lips gloss on and then put her blush and other makeup on. When she finally finished she looked like she had never cried that day. Squid tossed her back her mirror and she gave him a look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh never mind!" she said laughing a little.  
  
Squid smiled and looked back at her. "Hey is that lip gloss flavored?"  
  
"Yea, cherry. Why?" she said looking confused. He grinned and got a little too close for Brianna to endure.  
  
"I've always wondered what lip-gloss tasted like," he answered grinning. Brianna rolled her eyes and turned away from him.  
  
"That was the worst pick up line I've ever heard!" she said flatly. Squid blinked but then realized what she meant. He laughed and kissed her cheek. She smiled gently and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Ouch! SHAIL! THAT WAS MY FOOT!" shouted Michelle from outside the tent.  
  
"Dammit! Susan!" Shaily cried out.  
  
"I can't see anything except your head Marla!" shouted Kayla.  
  
"WAH! OW!" Marla shrieked.  
  
"What the hell! Move over Marla!" Magnet grumbled.  
  
"I CAN'T! MICHELLE'S IN MY WAY!"  
  
"WELL TELL HER TO MOVE OVER! I CAN'T SEE A THING!"  
  
"HELLO! SOMEONE BETTER WATCH THEIR HANDS!" shouted Susan.  
  
"All I see is the back ya's heads!" barked X-Ray. "OW! God dammit!"  
  
"What happened?" asked Armpit.  
  
"Someone fell on me!" X-Ray barked again. Everyone groaned. "Who fell on me. OW!"  
  
"Oops." Said Marla. "Sorry! Magnet pushed me into Michelle and she fell on me knocking me over. Gah! Why does everyone pick on me!" she whined afterwards. "All I'm doing is trying to see what's going on in there! And I can't see any damn thing!!!"  
  
"We can't either!" the rest said in unison.  
  
Brianna broke the kiss after hearing them. Squid rolled his eyes and got an idea. "Bri, I've got an idea. Ok?" he whispered to her hoping the others wouldn't hear him. She smiled and nodded. He whispered his plan to her and she giggled. They both got up and went through the back way of the Tent. They went around and stood behind everyone.  
  
"Hey there not there!" shouted Michelle.  
  
"WHAT!?" the others shouted.  
  
"I'm serious there not there! Look!"  
  
"What're you boy and girls doing?" asked Brianna in a loud tone. They all turned around and fell over when they saw Brianna and Squid standing behind them.  
  
"Uhm, I don't know!" Marla said trying to look innocent.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure," Squid said looking at them.  
  
"Strips! Why don't you all go back to you right tents and stay there. Behave too!" Brianna commanded her gang. They all looked sheepish and obeyed her after hearing her orders. Kayla and Shaily went into the D-Tent. Susan, Marla, and Michelle all went into their tent. The D-Tent boys looked at one another and then went into the Tent. Brianna rolled her eyes and turned to Squid. "Leave it to my gang to try and get into my personal life," she sighed. Squid laughed. "They did this the last time I had a boyfriend."  
  
"You had a boyfriend?" asked Squid. "Who?!"  
  
"Why? Does it surprise you…" Brianna said feeling as if he slapped her.  
  
"No," he replied.  
  
"Oh then your jealous."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"You are too! End of discussion." Brianna said folding her arms and smiling in triumph. Squid sighed. "But now why d'you need to know who my ex-boyfriend is? I doubt you know him. He's back in New Orleans…"  
  
"Oh," Squid said. Brianna smiled and was about to kiss him before some came.  
  
"Brianna!" shouted Mr. Pendaski. Brianna groaned. She hated this guy.  
  
"Yea what?" she said back to him.  
  
"You're being sent home."  
  
"Oh why?" she said blinking.  
  
"Your… mother's funeral," he said rather quietly. "You will be returning a week after the funeral. So I'd say you'll be gone for two weeks. So you'll need to pack your things and get ready to leave. You will be going home tomorrow morning."  
  
"Great… I'm leaving at friggin four in the morning…" she grumbled. "Just wonderful!" she added sarcastically. Squid snickered at her remark. Pendaski gave her a look and she shut her mouth. "Fine! I'll go pack my stuff… I'm going I'm going…" she said turning around toward the tent. Pendaski shook his head and walked off. Squid jogged back up to Brianna.  
  
"Hey wait!" Squid said.  
  
"Hey what?" she answered him stopping and turning around.  
  
"You're going to be gone two weeks!"  
  
"So?" she said looking a bit shocked by Squid's reaction. She cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "You'll see me in two weeks. It's not that long."  
  
"Whatever," he said walking into the tent. She stared at him and followed him inside and told Kayla and Shaily about her leaving. Shaily gapped at her and Kayla started whining.  
  
"Well, we'd better get Michelle, Susan, and Marla. I've gotta tell'em," Brianna said having Kayla and Shaily follow her outside over to the Tent the others were in. She called them out and looked at them and smiled. She explained what will be happening. The three girls' jaw dropped. "I know I know! I'll only be gone for two weeks and I need someone to be in charge. Someone responsible, and able to control themselves and the others. Also someone who can tolerate the others stupidity when they do something stupid. Hmm, so let's see," Brianna said looking at her gang. "Let's see I choose Kayla! You're in charge until I get back."  
  
"AH YEA!" Kayla said jumping up and down. Brianna explained to Kayla what she was expected to do. Kayla nodded. Brianna then told the others to go back to their tents and Brianna went back to the D-Tent. She packed the few things she brought and looked at her watch. It was about nine o'clock. She decided to go to sleep since she was getting up so early to leave. She got into her cot and fell asleep.  
  
Squid looked over at Brianna. To think all this happened in one day! She went from homicidal, to suicidal, to hurting, and now she was happy again. She sure had some mood swings. But now he was hurting. She hurt him. How? She was leaving and seemed as if it was the greatest thing in the world; even if was for two weeks. That made him think these past two days were worthless to her. Well she did say she didn't believe in love so maybe that's why. But he thought he changed of that. "I guess girls like her never let anyone get too close," he said. He began to feel tired and slowly got into his cot and fell asleep.  
  
* The Next Morning *  
  
"Oh common Bri! Get up!" shouted Shaily pulling the blankets from Brianna. Brianna rubbed her eyes and got out of her bed. She grabbed her backpack and went outside. She was greeted by Pendaski and Squid standing behind him.  
  
"Brianna, the bus will be here in about five minutes. I'll get you when it arrives." Pendaski said. She nodded looking annoyed getting up this early. Pendaski walked away again and Squid walked up to Brianna.  
  
"Hey there!" she yawned.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"What're you doing? Shouldn't you be getting ready to leave-?"  
  
"I couldn't… Not without saying goodbye," he whispered.  
  
"Alan, er- Squid, I'll be gone for only two weeks. It'll go by fast." She said smiling. Squid blinked at her using his real name. "What? Oh you're upset about me using your actual name. Well just to tell ya I like the name Alan. You should use more than you do." She said grinning. He blushed.  
  
"Yea sure whatever," he replied. She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Brianna! The bus is here! Common!" shouted Pendaski.  
  
"Here," whispered Brianna grabbing her pen. She wrote on Squid's hand her address. "Write me. The mail is pretty quick here. I'll write back. Promise."  
  
"BRIANNA!"  
  
"I'm coming!" she shouted back. "Bye," she said before kissing him on the lips and running off to the bus. Squid smiled and blushed.  
  
"BYE BRI!" he shouted to her she stuck out her head and waved before the cop pulled her back inside. He laughed her.  
  
"ALAN! GET OVER 'ERE!" barked Mr. Sir. Squid blinked and walked over to the truck and walked with the boys to dig their holes. X-Ray glanced at Squid's hand.  
  
"What's that?" X-Ray asked.  
  
"Nothing," Squid said rather quickly. Suddenly Kayla was looking at his hand. She burst out giggling like mad.  
  
"That's Bri's address to her aunt and uncle's house." She said giggling. The boys all stared at Squid and howled. The girls were huddled together giggling except for Michelle who was laughing. Squid felt embarrassed and didn't pay any attention to them. All he cared about was Brianna getting back.  
  
Meanwhile, Brianna was sitting on the bus back home. She couldn't believe she was going to have to have a funeral for her mother. "I'll be fine. I'll be fine." She kept telling herself. Even to her it sounded fake but it was the best thing she could now. "I will survive. I'll tough it out… Oh God! Listen to me! I'm reciting song lyrics!" she shouted at herself. "And I'm talking to myself!" She decided she'd look out the mirror and not pay attention to anything. But her mind was wondering back to Alan. She smiled and remembered some of the things he had said. It made her laugh. She felt a little more relaxed. She could survive this. She's make it. Even if this was one blow to the heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this is so long! Omg! This is what happens when I listen to the Hole Soundtrack while writing… ^^;;;;;;; lol! This is what I get for listening to "I will survive" by Stephanie Bently and "Dig it" form the D-Tent Boys.. ^^;; Buh bye! 


	5. A Bloodstained Past

Author Note: Ok ok. Now that the shock it out, this story will still be in the R range. There's just one part that seems a bit like rape but it's not much. It only happens for like a second. ^^;; This chapter is more of Brianna reflecting on her life. Revisiting places in New Orleans, reliving bad memories, seeing enemies, and blah blah blah. You find out her entire past here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five: A Bloodstained Past  
  
Brianna sat in her seat on the bus waiting to arrive at New Orleans. She held tightly to her backpack. She was handcuffed to a pole in front of her. She was getting restless. She had been sitting for too long. She couldn't stand sitting for long periods of time. She looked out her window and saw that the bus was nearing her home. "Thank God," she muttered.  
  
"What was that?" asked the officer with a rifle.  
  
"Nothing," she muttered back at him. The officer shook his head and didn't pay any attention to her again. She continued to gaze out her window. She saw everything that reminded her of her sinister past. She was known throughout many places in New Orleans to be the notorious leader of The Strips. She wasn't exactly proud of this but she liked the fear she sees in the eyes of people when they see her. She loved being feared by everyone.  
  
But, behind her reputation lived a lost sixteen year old girl, living in fear of her father, her past, but most of all…  
  
Herself.  
  
Brianna lived in fear of herself. She was afraid of what she could do. Her power could destroy someone's life. Just like Mel. She was afraid her power would corrupt her like it did Marcus Sheldon. Brianna flinched at the mere thought of the Scorpions' leader. She had developed a rather great hatred for Marcus.  
  
Brianna shook her head after realizing what she was thinking about. She glanced out her window again. She saw a sign. "You are now entering New Orleans," she read. A sense of excitement ran through Brianna after reading it. She smiled brightly and couldn't wait to step on her home turf. About twenty minutes later the bus stopped. The officer had Brianna stand up and took off the handcuffs off and let her get off the bus. Then the officer put the handcuffs back on her wrists. Passersby were staring in awe as they saw Brianna walking.  
  
"Isn't that The Strips' leader?!" asked a young woman with her, for what Brianna thought, boyfriend. He merely shrugged and they kept on walking.  
  
The officer led Brianna into the building they were in front of. The officer knocked on the door and Brianna saw her aunt, Aunt Reese, open it. When she saw Brianna she embraced her immediately. "Oh my goodness! There you are! Bri! I can't believe what's happened! SO much! I swear! Now come on in hon, and I advise this officer to take your handcuffs. Goodness knows how much trouble ya've put up with."  
  
"Thanks Reese," said Brianna with a smile. The officer took off her cuffs and walked off and back into the bus and left. Reese shut the door and Brianna went into the parlor. "Reese, I know my mom was your sister but there's one thing I wanna know. 'k?"  
  
"Sure what is hon?"  
  
"What d'you think happened when my mother was murdered?"  
  
"Your father," Reese whispered.  
  
"Ah, you too huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think the same thing. He was a bastard!" Brianna shouted jumping up from the couch in the parlor.  
  
"Don't speak like that in this house Brianna!"  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!" shouted Brianna feeling controlled. She hated that feeling. She would never be controlled by anything except her own decisions. Her aunt stared at her.  
  
"I have told you countless times not to curse in my presence!" shrieked her aunt.  
  
"DAMMIT! Why the hell is everyone tryin' ta control me! I hate it! I HATE IT! YOU HEAR ME! I HATE IT!" shouted Brianna violently. Her aunt stared in shock. Reese's face was white with horror. "What?!"  
  
"You sound like your father," Reese whispered.  
  
"DAMMIT! DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO HIM! EVER! I HATE HIM! HE DOESN'T DERSERVE THE TIME OF DAY! YA HEAR! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE HIM TO ME! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!" roared Brianna in rage. She ran out of the house slamming the door. Her aunt ran to the door and slung it open.  
  
"BRIANNA!!" she screamed. But it was too late. Brianna was long gone. It would be hours before she would return. So Reese gave up and went back inside to wait for her.  
  
* At the Camp *  
  
"Sometimes I hate Brianna so much," growled Marla.  
  
"Why? She's really good to us!" protested Kayla. "She taught us a lot. D'you realize what we could be doing if it wasn't for her!"  
  
"Yea. I would be on America's most wanted for killing my family. You would be some nutcase in a nuthouse. Susan would be in rehab for alcohol abuse. Shaily would be a prostitute, because her mother threw her out. Michelle would be a murder on the run. Finally Mel would be alive but ready to commit suicide." Marla snorted. "And finally Bri herself would be dead and buried because she shot herself and then slit her own throat."  
  
"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER!" shouted Kayla slapping Marla across the face. "SHE'S DONE MORE FOR US THAN WE DESERVE TO GET! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER! YOU BITCH! YOU HAVEN'T GONE THROUGH SHIT COMPARED TO BRIANNA!"  
  
"WHY D'YOU GUYS ALWAYS STAND UP FOR HER!" Marla cried out touching the reddened part of her face.  
  
"You stupid bitch! Don't say that about Bri!" exclaimed Michelle joining Kayla's side. "If it wasn't for her I would've actually killed those people in that damn bus. She stopped me! If it wasn't for Brianna I'd be in prison for the rest of my damn life."  
  
"Why d'you hate her so much! She's saved you from being on that AMW for being a kleptomaniac! God damn!" said Shaily joining the girls. "And yes I would've been a prostitute if Brianna hadn't let me stay at her own house. She saved me from that sort of life."  
  
"You guys never back anyone but her! That's one thing I hate about Bri! She's controlling!"  
  
"She is not. She's just a leader. You obey your leader because they know more than you." Protested Kayla stamping her foot on the ground. "And she'll know more than you ever will!!" Soon everyone in The Strips had gotten over to the argument. "Dammit! If you hate it so much why don't you leave!"  
  
"I can't leave! You remember rule number one: once you're in you never leave or face death!" shrieked Marla in anger.  
  
* New Orleans *  
  
Brianna was running to the park. She couldn't believe what her aunt had said! "I am not like him in any way! Stupid bitch!" she said quietly. Finally she reached the park and started to slow down. She went to where he gang met all the time. This was her territory and no one could bother her here except…  
  
"Hello Charm," whispered a cold drawling voice.  
  
"Hey there Mad Dog," Brianna said turning to Marcus. He smiled enviously. His dark black hair was slowly billowing in the breeze. His bang was feathered across his forehead. Brianna looked directly into his dark navy blue eyes. You can see his muscles through the muscle shirt he wore. He also had baggy black pants on and had a pretty good tan on him. He was handsome but no one knew the real Marcus. Not like Brianna.  
  
"Long time," he whispered sitting next to her.  
  
"Yeah," she said back turning from him.  
  
"Ahh, common. You know you miss me."  
  
"I do not! I'll never miss you. You dumbass! I've always hated you since you hurt me two years ago. I hate you!"  
  
"Sure you do. You know you want me back just as much as I do," he said back to her.  
  
"I don't need you! I've got another."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Someone you won't ever know. He loves me for me not the way you did!"  
  
"What're you talkin' 'bout Charm?" he said like it was a shock.  
  
"You treated me like dirt! All you wanted was… a… a… make out partner! That's all you wanted! Someone to make out with!" whimpered Brianna flinching at the use of her nickname.  
  
"Nah! Not you. You were the only girl that ever stood up to me. You broke up with me and you hurt me. Which is more than any girl could say when it comes to me." Marcus "Mad Dog" Sheldon said moving closer to Brianna. He slowly placed his hands on her shoulders. She jerked away quickly and refused to look at him. "What're you doin'? Stop it Charm!"  
  
"Don't you dare use that nickname… You creep!" she shouted. "Get away from me!" He grinned devilishly and turned Brianna around and threw her onto the ground and leaned over her. He held her down as she struggled to get free. He stared into her emerald eyes with his navy blue ones. She had to find a way to escape his grip. She looked down at her feet.  
  
Her legs were still free.  
  
Mad Dog slowly lowered himself onto her lips. She screamed and kicked him in a place he rather she hadn't. She pushed him off of her quickly and stared at him crumpled on the floor in pain. "Bitch!" he said hoarsely. She grinned gently and he got up. She slapped him dead in the face and kicked him again.  
  
"That I may be but you're not hurting me again! I'm not fourteen anymore, Mad Dog! I know this is hard for you to believe but I HATE YOU!" Brianna screamed running as fast as she possibly could from Marcus. Knowing him he would run after her. She turned to make sure. Strangely enough he didn't. Brianna ran all the way back to her aunt's home. She knocked on the door and Reese opened it. Brianna ran inside crying.  
  
"Brianna! What's wrong!?" yelped Reese.  
  
"Mar…cus.. found… me…" she cried out panting madly. "Tried to- hurt me-!" That was all she managed to say before she collapsed from her running. Reese gasped and carried Brianna to her room and Brianna into her bed. She wiped the sweat from Brianna's face and let her sleep.  
  
*At the Camp*  
  
Squid was just finishing his hole when he got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something didn't seem right. He shook his head and pushed the thought from his mind. He looked over at the girls who were still arguing and still around even though their holes were finished. He walked over to the girls and said, "What're you ladies yelling about over here?"  
  
"Nothing!" they snapped.  
  
Squid blinked and Zig Zag, Magnet, Caveman, X-Ray, and Twitch soon joined him. "Never provoke the female species," whispered X-Ray. The boys laughed.   
  
"What was that!?" snapped Michelle before she noticed Twitch standing there. Michelle went red, turned around and shut her mouth. The other girls giggled at Michelle and she told them off.  
  
"Hello Zig Zag!" said Shaily flirtatiously. Then she blinked with her ocean blue eyes trying her best to get his attention. The other girls rolled their eyes. Kayla began to look around and then saw Caveman standing next to X-Ray. She went scarlet and began to flutter her eyes at him. He must've noticed since he turned around looking embarrassed. Susan almost knocked Marla over when she noticed Magnet standing there.  
  
"Ouch!" cried out Marla.  
  
"Quiet!" hissed Susan.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
*New Orleans *  
  
Brianna woke up about three hours later with a throbbing headache. She rubbed her temple and was trying to remember what had happened. It hit her. "Marcus…" she hissed in a low voice. She sighed and got out a piece of paper and started writing on it. She began writing her letter to Squid back in Texas. She missed him already and she had been gone only one day! She sighed as she put the finishing touches on her letter. She then elegantly wrote her name on the paper and got out a envelope out and wrote the address of Camp Green Lake and everything else she need to write. She put a stamp on it and folded the letter so it could fit inside the envelope. She sealed it shut and then ran downstairs and outside to the mailbox. She shoved the letter inside and put the flag up. Then she went back inside already waiting for Squid's letter back.  
  
*Camp Green Lake *  
  
Two days had passed since Brianna had left. He wanted her letter to arrive. "I'll give her one more day before I write her," he said quietly to himself sitting on his cot. Shaily looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"Ah, calm down Squid. Charm takes a while to write letters. But I'm sure she's already sent you one," she said.  
  
"Charm…? What?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry but that's Bri's nickname back in New Orleans," Shaily said giggling.  
  
"Ah ok then," Squid said smiling at Brianna's nickname.  
  
"Yo Squid! Hey Squid! Ya got a letter!" shouted X-Ray outside of the Tent. Shaily grinned that said 'I told you so!'. He shook his head and went outside.  
  
"Yeah? From who?" Squid asked. The boys of the D-Tent were standing behind X-Ray were laughing except for Zero. Squid knew what was coming.  
  
"It's a letter from your girlfriend!" mocked X-Ray. "Oh Brianna! I love you Brianna!" X-Ray added making the other boys howl with laughter. Squid went red and marched down the steps and snatched the letter from X-Ray and went back inside to read his letter.  
  
"Why a good looking girl like Brianna would go for Squid is beyond me," muttered Zig Zag.  
  
"Well here's my question… Why would Shaily choose you over any of the guys here?!" asked Magnet looking at Zig Zag.  
  
"Oh shut up. You're jealous of me 'cause I got Shaily and you didn't," Zig Zag said rolling his eyes. Magnet looked outraged by this and gave a fake sounding gasp.  
  
"Whatever! You won't go out with her! If you got her so much then go out with her. Idiot!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Squid laughed as he sat down on his cot and ripped open the envelope. He pulled out a piece of paper with a written date from two days ago. It was Brianna's letter she had promised him. He slowly began to read her beautiful writing.  
  
Dear Alan (aka Squid),  
  
Hey there Alan. I told you I would write you while I was gone. Well I've been at my aunt's for almost a day. I ran into an old enemy of mine… and probably yours since he is my ex-boyfriend, Marcus Sheldon. I swear I wanted to kill him today! He tried to hurt me. Luckily I'm not as stupid as I was when I was only fourteen. He left me alone after I beat him up. But knowing him he'll try again. I'm so scared. My mom's funeral is really scaring me. I'm not sure I can do this anymore. I'm so scared I don't even know when the damn thing is going on. Gah! Sometimes I 'm so pathetic it isn't even funny! GR! Well please tell Marla, Kayla, Susan, Michelle and Shaily I said "hi!" and tell the D-Tent boys I said "hi!" as well! I've gotta go. I'm really sorry this is so short, but I'm kinda tired. Oh and by the way I haven't been unfaithful to you with that idiot x of mine. Well I gotta go! Love you! XOXO!  
  
Love always,  
  
Brianna Lyn Barlow-Synch (aka Charm)  
  
Squid smiled when she wrote his real name. She was now the only person who could call him that. He also had a fit of jealousy shoot through him when she mentioned her ex-boyfriend. Then Squid wanted to kill him for trying to hurt Brianna. But he was thankful she could fight her way out of that problem. He smiled at the letter and slowly set it down. Then something fell out of the envelope right before he threw it out. He picked it up and saw it was Brianna's picture from school. She looked beautiful. He turned it around and saw her writing there as well.  
  
PS: This is my school picture. It's horrible I know, but it's the best I have right now. I'm planning to bring a camera with me to the camp to take pictures of everyone. Could you also send me a picture of yourself? If you have one I mean. If you don't that's fine. You just gotta tell me! Love you! Brianna  
  
Squid tilted his head. Did he have a picture of himself with him? He rummaged through his items to see if he did have a picture of himself. A decent looking one. He found his photo album that had pictures of everything he wanted to remember. He flipped through it quickly and came to a picture that was taken not too long ago. Zig Zag had taken it. The boys had been goofing off that day after their holes were dug. Squid smiled and decided to send this picture to Brianna. He looked dirty but she wouldn't mind.  
  
Squid wrote a quick message on the back and then began to write her letter. He wrote about everything that had happened in the past two days. When he finished he scribbled her address on the envelope and then the return address. He put a stamp on the envelope and then shoved the letter inside it and placed the picture along with it.  
  
He went outside with his letter and quickly threw it inside the letterbox. Then went back to his tent and laid down on his cot. He couldn't wait for his next letter from her was coming. Squid was beginning to feel tired and noticed how late it was getting. He decided to go to sleep.  
  
*New Orleans *  
  
"BRI BRI BRI!" cried out a little boy's voice.  
  
"Jason!" yelped Brianna getting on her knees and hugging her little brother.  
  
"I missed you so much sis!" he whimpered. She hugged him tighter and felt the tears well in her eyes. She held them back though it was difficult.  
  
"Me too J-bird!" she said messing his hair up. "You've been a good boy right?" He smiled and nodded. "Good. That's my little brother." She laughed at him. She wondered what it was like to be so young and so innocent. Not a care in the world. Not knowing the hatred this world has against you.  
  
"Sissy, where have you been?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Uh," Brianna started but came up with nothing. "You deserve the truth. I've been at a camp to "reeducate" me you might say. You remember when I was at that damn courthouse last week, well they decided to throw me and my gang in some camp called "Camp Green Lake". Now I'm stuck there for two and half friggin' years!"  
  
"Oh," whispered Jason. "You got in more trouble didn't you?" he added darkly.  
  
"Yeah," Brianna whispered darkly as well. She hated this. Her little brother didn't deserve this.  
  
"Brianna, why d'you get into twouble?" Jason asked. Brianna's heart broke.  
  
"I have too. It's the only thing I'm good at."  
  
"Nuh uh! You're so pretty! You could be a singer too!"  
  
"That's enough Jason. Go on now. It's time to eat." Brianna said tears tugging at her heart. She smiled weakly and Jason hugged her again. He went to eat breakfast. She finally broke down in tars in the living room of her aunt's house. She covered her face and tears streamed out of her eyes thinking of the pain her little brother went through. "Stupid life! How could you do this to such a sweet little boy?! That is cruel!" she shouted out to no one. Her aunt heard her whimpering from the kitchen. Reese came running into the kitchen and embraced Brianna. Both were now in tears. "I hate myself! I should've been there for him. I was too busy helping mom get money… Shoplifting was the only option for me." She admitted to her aunt.  
  
"I know baby. I know," Reese whispered back.  
  
"I wish Alan was here," whispered Brianna thinking of Squid.  
  
"Who? Who's Alan? Is he your boyfriend? Did you meet him at that camp?" her aunt started asking question after question. Brianna had only realized it was the first time she had spoken of Alan to her family.  
  
"Alan's a boy I met at that camp. You could say he's my boyfriend. He's really sweet," Brianna said blushing madly. "He changed me. He made me believe there was love in this cold hating world."  
  
"Didn't you say that about that Marcus boy and look what he's done to you," cautioned Reese. Brianna rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.  
  
"Reese! I was only fourteen then! I know better now. I swear!"  
  
"Well if your happy and sure. I'm glad for you."  
  
"Yeah, she better be," Brianna said to herself. She still hadn't forgotten what her aunt had said about her.  
  
"Your like your father," echoed Reese's voice. NO! She wasn't! "Your like him…" it echoed again. NO! NO! NO! Brianna was fighting with herself and it felt as though she was losing the battle.  
  
"I'LL NEVER BE LIKE HIM! NEVER!" she shouted without realizing it was out loud. Reese let go of Brianna in shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," Brianna whispered going into her room. Brianna looked into her mirror and looked at herself. "I'm nothing like him." She told herself repeatedly. But suddenly her yells from two days ago. "DAMMIT! Why the hell is everyone tryin' ta control me! I hate it! I HATE IT! YOU HEAR ME! I HATE IT!" her voice had screamed. She went white with horror. She realized something. Something she never wanted to know. She never wanted know this. She WAS like her father. Her personality was exactly like his. "NO!" she screamed out. "Oh God! I am like him…" she said shaking in fear. "Oh God."  
  
Brianna had learned something she never wanted to. Her father's raging blood had been passed to her. She was too as crazy as he was. She couldn't endanger Alan. Her anger could get her to the point to kill him. She couldn't risk him like that. She loved him. She had to make a choice.  
  
Loose Alan to protect him or try to pick up the pieces in her life.  
  
It was time to face the music.  
  
It was time for Brianna to face her bloodstained past. 


	6. Fallen Blood

Author Note: I do not own the song "Butterfly Kisses". I'm not using the whole song, but just the chorus part. It fits how Brianna and her dad used to think of each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six: Fallen Blood  
  
Brianna was sitting on her bed crying in tears. She couldn't believe what she was making herself do. "Oh my God," she whispered through her sobs. She couldn't believe this. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten so close to Alan… Dammit! I hate this!" she cried out. She pictured Alan sitting all alone and hurt back at camp because of her. She couldn't do that, but she couldn't hurt him. Knowing the rage her father had it could kill someone. She would never want to kill anyone… Well except for him that is.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Daddy!" cried out a little four-year-old Brianna.  
  
"Hey there baby. How've you been?" he asked.  
  
"Fine daddy," she replied smiling brightly. "I missed you daddy."  
  
"Me too honey. Now where's your mother?" her father said picking her up in his arms. Brianna giggled and pointed to the kitchen. He tickled Brianna and she laughed even more. He carried her into the kitchen and he set her down once he got in there. He kissed his wife and she smiled. Brianna folded her arms and pouted. Her parents glanced at her and smiled. Her father came up to her and scooped her up in her arms and started to sing their favorite song. "Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer. Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. With everything I've done, I must have done something right. To get a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night." He said taking to her room and putting her into her bed.  
  
"Night daddy," she whispered pulling the covers over her and slowly fell asleep.  
  
"Same to you honey," her dad, whispered to her walking outside of her room and shutting the door.  
  
* End of Flashback*  
  
Brianna remembered exactly how the song went. She knew every word her dad used to sing to her. What happened that ruined their lives? Brianna never knew or would she ever know. She wiped away her tears. She couldn't cry. That would only make the funeral worse for her. Crying only made it hurt worse than it already was. Brianna slowly climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her. She had to find a way to escape her past and future.  
  
*At Camp *  
  
Squid sat in his tent wondering if Brianna had gotten his letter yet. Shaily, Kayla, and Michelle were all chatting away about something. Squid noticed that Shaily wouldn't stop glancing at Zig Zag. Squid rolled his eyes. Every few minutes Kayla would notice and she would have to slap Shaily to get her attention. He wanted his letter from Brianna right then.  
  
"OUCH! STOP HITTING ME KAYLA!" shouted Shaily making everyone jump.  
  
"IF YOU QUIT STARING MAYBE I WOULD!" Kayla growled back.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Michelle said rubbing her head in frustration. Squid wanted to laugh at them but still remained silent.  
  
"Whatever," muttered Kayla and Shaily in unison. Michelle rolled her eyes and didn't pay attention to them. She was a little occupied by something… Or rather someone else, just like Shaily.  
  
"Am I the only one who isn't drooling here!" Kayla sighed. The two other girls shook their heads and looked back to Kayla sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry," they answered quickly.  
  
*New Orleans*  
  
Two days had passed since Brianna had realized whom she was like. She had been locked away in her room for the past two days. She had locked the world away so she could be alone and think. She paced around her room trying to remember what had happened to make her father hate her and his family so much. The only problem was she kept hearing the song he would sing to her every time she remembered him. She couldn't think. It was impossible. She was about to go crazy until…  
  
"BRIANNA! GET DOWN HERE!" shouted her aunt.  
  
Brianna opened her door and stuck out her head, "WHAT IS IT!"  
  
"YOU'VE GOTTEN A LETTER!" Reese shouted upstairs.  
  
"From who?" asked Brianna.  
  
"From that boy you know… What's his name? Uh, Alan?"  
  
"OH! I'll be right down! Just give me a minute," Brianna said feeling all her emotions disappear when she said his name. She smiled brightly as she jumped onto the rail and slid down it.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to do that?" asked Reese.  
  
"Uhm," Brianna started to count on her fingers trying to remember exactly how many. "I know at least ten." Her aunt sighed and handed the letter over to Brianna. Brianna snatched it away and quickly ripped it open. She began to read it.  
  
Dear Bri,  
  
Hey there Bri. How've you been? I guess I'm fine… Well anyway, what's up? Nothing really here. Except I think Kayla's about to kill Michelle and Shaily. You would too after hearing this all day, "Zig Zag is like soooooo cool," and a bunch of other stuff… God it's getting annoying. Well about your ex, I wanted to kill him. I still do. IF HE TRIES THAT ONE MORE TIME I'LL KILL HIM! I SWEAR I WILL! Now about you mother's funeral, don't get nervous. The more you are the harder this'll get. Ok? Well at least that's what it says on TV, but you know. Uhm, I can't really think of anything else to write. Oh yea, I put a picture of myself in there. It looks horrible. Don't make fun of it. Uhm, well I gotta go. Everyone's starting to stare at me… Eh. Well bye! Love you.  
  
Love, Squid  
  
Brianna felt herself blush and then her lips broke into a smile as she read his note. She thought it was adorable how jealous he could get. She then pulled out his picture and was overtaken by cuteness. He looked like he was only five! "Aw!" she cooed at his picture.  
  
"What?" Reese asked.  
  
"Alan sent me his picture. See?" Brianna answered handing the picture to her aunt. When aunt saw the picture she rolled her eyes. "What? What?" asked Brianna, looking at her aunt with a confused look.  
  
"He looks like he just climbed out of a hole," said Reese looking disapprovingly at Alan's picture. Brianna gapped at her aunt and snatched his picture from Reese.  
  
"Well duh! At that camp we have to dig… uhm, never mind, but anyway don't make fun of him. He's been through a lot." Brianna said looking at her aunt with a dirty look.  
  
"Well I'm just saying he looks dirty, and he sort of reminds me of your other boyfriends," she said. Brianna's eyes widened and she looked outraged by this.  
  
"HE IS NOT LIKE MARCUS! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ALAN TO MAD DOG! MAD DOG IS DIRT!" shouted Brianna with her rage building inside of her. Reese didn't want Brianna to explode any more than she had done already so she decided to change the subject.  
  
"Well, lunch should be ready soon. I'll call you when it's ready. Oh and before I forget, your mother's funeral will be tomorrow. I've dug through your old stuff and found your black skirt and some dressy tops to wear. Ok? The viewing will be tonight," her aunt said.   
  
"WHAT! YOU JUST TOLD ME TODAY! OH GOD!" Brianna said running up the stairs and running to her room. She wanted to scream. She got into her room and slammed her door. Reese was still downstairs and shocked at the rage Brianna had inside sometimes. Brianna then sat down on her bed and felt fresh tears fall down her face. She buried her face into her pillow. "I'll have to face my mother for the first time in a while," she whispered. She couldn't bare to think of the pain her mother endured. It hurt her.  
  
She had to write to Alan right away. She hurried over to her desk and wrote on a piece of paper her letter to Alan. She smiled and wiped her tears away. She glanced at his picture and sighed thinking of him. He made her feel better, even if he wasn't actually there; it still made her feel better. After she finished writing it she ran down the stairs and smiled as she slowly went outside again and put the letter into the mailbox.   
  
"Who's it for?" asked someone from behind her.  
  
"Mad Dog, what're ya doin' here?" Brianna asked turning around seeing Mad Dog's face. His gang was behind him. They were each holding their switchblades in their hands. They all glared coldly at Brianna, except for Mad Dog. He gazed into her emerald eyes. She backed away. "Who's the letter for?" he asked again.  
  
"No one," whispered Brianna.  
  
"It's that Alan boy. Isn't it?" asked Blade. Blade was a girl with bleached blonde hair and gray eyes. She had a hard look of stone. She wore a lot of black leather things. Brianna and her gang always considered her a pain.  
  
"How'd ya know?"  
  
"We have our ways," grunted Mutt. He was a eighteen year old guy who looked like had been on steroids his entire life.  
  
"Terry," hissed Brianna.  
  
"Exactly," Mad Dog said getting close to Brianna. Brianna pushed him away and ran inside her aunt's house. "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER CHARM! YOU KNOW THAT! YOU'VE GOTTA FACE IT SOONER OR LATER!" Mad Dog shouted after her. She shook her head and slammed the door.  
  
*At the Camp *  
  
Squid was out digging his hole and listening to the girls argue about a bunch of dumb things. "I DON'T CARE! MARLA SHUT UP!" Kayla shrieked.  
  
"Shove it up you ass," shouted Marla.  
  
"YOU BITCH! SHUT UP!" Michelle roared taking Marla by the collar and threatening her with her fist. Kayla grabbed Michelle and Susan grabbed Marla and they pulled the two off of each other.  
  
"STOP IT! STOP IT!" shouted Kayla. "I'm in charge until Bri gets back! NOW EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!"  
  
"Huh?" Shaily asked coming completely out of nowhere.  
  
"How does Bri put up with this?!" muttered Kayla rubbing her temple. "God I've got a migraine."  
  
"Hey could you ladies please shut up over there," said Magnet. The girls turned and glared at him.  
  
"Real smooth there Magnet," said Squid amused.  
  
"Oh shut up," Magnet snapped.  
  
"Whatever," Squid answered. Squid was finishing his hole. He couldn't stop thinking about Brianna. He was worried something was going to happen. He had gotten a sick feeling that told him something was going to happen. Something bad.  
  
*New Orleans *  
  
Brianna was in her black skirt and her light blue dress top. She looked at herself in the mirror. "I look stupid." She said to her reflection. "I hate dressing up." She could only imagine what her friends and Alan would say about it. They'd probably would be laughing their head off at her. "I hate dresses, I hate skirts. I hate dressing up," she muttered, but her lips broke into a smile thinking of a smart mouth comment Squid or Susan would say.  
  
Brianna took a deep breath and walked out of her room and down the stairs. "You look beautiful!" shrieked Reese who was in a tacky looking dress. Brianna tried to smile but thought she looked pathetic. If someone flipped up her skirt she'd kill'em. Brianna saw her little brother in a white shirt and a tie and gray pants. He looked adorable. Not like her. She looked ridiculous.  
  
"Aw Jason you look precious!" giggled Brianna as she walked up to him. She hugged him and held him tightly.  
  
"Brianna," he asked in his little innocent voice.  
  
"Yea," she asked.  
  
"Why d'you always get in trouble?"  
  
"I-I uh, well… I did it for you," she whispered back to him looking into those adorable blue eyes. "Mom couldn't pay for us and I didn't want welfare for our family so I became a shoplifter. I stole a lot of stuff from places and resold'em on the black market. I don't expect you to understand it but I did it for you. I had to sell the stuff I stole because Mom needed the money and it helped to pay for you."  
  
"You didn't need to do that. Stealing's wrong," whispered Jason. Brianna nodded darkly and hugged him again. "At least you can still tell the truth."  
  
Brianna let him go and felt tears welling in her eyes. "Sure whatever," she whispered. She stood up and walked outside. Soon Reese and Jason followed. They began to walk toward the funeral home.  
  
"Brianna get your sorry ass over here!" shouted Mad Dog from the shadows.  
  
"What d'you want?!" growled Brianna pushing Jason and Reese away from Mad Dog.  
  
"I want you," he hissed to her. "Or the only family you've got left dies."  
  
"YOU TOUCH THEM YOU DIE!" Brianna bellowed. She walked toward Mad Dog and she looked to Jason and Reese. "If I'm not at the funeral home in ten minutes… Get the police and look for me around the Alley. You know what I'm talking about right?" she hissed knowing Reese and Jason could only hear her. Jason nodded. "Good boy," she whispered. "Make sure they have an ambulance. I'll be hurt badly…" she added grimly. Reese and Jason went white with horror and felt scared.  
  
Brianna walked toward Mad Dog and looked back to her little brother and Reese. She felt numb and followed Mad Dog to the Alley. When they got to the Alley, Brianna saw the Scorpions waiting for her. They had the switchblades in their hands. Brianna grew nervous since she didn't have hers with her at the moment. She felt helpless… Like when her father attacked her mother and then tried to hurt her.  
  
*Flashback *  
  
"YOU BITCH! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" shouted her father.  
  
"Dan, please the kids will hear you!" cried out Brianna's mother. Her mother got slapped across the face.  
  
"SHUT UP! IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH I'LL KILL YOU LITTLE 'ANGEL'!!" Dan shouted at the horror stricken woman. He grabbed a five-year-old Brianna and held her by the neck and practically threw her across the room and into a wall.  
  
"MOMMY!" screamed Brianna in pain.  
  
"STOP IT STOP IT!" cried out her mother. "STOP!"  
  
"SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL HER!" shouted Dan. He took Brianna's mother and slapped her and beat her until Brianna couldn't take it any more. Brianna jumped him and screamed.  
  
"LET MOMMY GO!!" she cried through her tears.  
  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" roared her father throwing her onto the floor and hitting her. Her mother slapped Dan and then Brianna couldn't remember anymore.  
  
*End of flashback *  
  
"Brianna…" hissed the Scorpions.  
  
"What the hell d'you want me for?" she shouted.  
  
"You were a former member of ours… You know what we want…" hissed Blade.  
  
"That was the worst mistake I ever made. I was good enough to get out before you guys got into the drugs. I'm not like you anymore. I've got the best gang in the city and your upset because I'm a former member who turned their back on you!" shouted Brianna. She remembered the nights of fear while being with the Scorpions. She had blocked those memories from her mind and didn't want to remember them.  
  
"WRONG ANSWER!" shouted Mad Dog flipping out his switchblade. "You always were my favorite baby." He swung the knife at Brianna's stomach and she felt a searing pain shoot through her. She felt the blood from her rush out of her body and began to punch her and then kicked her again. She couldn't move. It started to rain. They left. "Stupid bitch," growled Mad Dog as he left her lieing there.  
  
Brianna laid there on her stomach thinking. "I'm dieing," she whispered. "Mel… I'm joining you in hell." She went unconscious.  
  
Brianna woke up in the hospital. She was hooked up to machines and was no longer in her outfit but in a hospital gown. "What the…?" she asked.  
  
"Bri? Bri? OH GOD! You're alright!" cried out Reese. Reese hugged her but Brianna winced and pushed her away. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean it."  
  
"It's ok," she whispered in pain.  
  
"We've got a surprise for you Bri," Reese said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"While you unconscious you were mutterin' about that Alan boy… Saying something… God Only knows. Well we thought it might be a good thing if you saw him…"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"And the girls."  
  
"OK OK! I'm officially lost! Hold up here. Lemme think this through… Oh dammit. My head hurts." Whined Brianna. All of a sudden her gang burst through the door.  
  
"BRI! OH GOD BRI!" cried Kayla and Shaily in tears.  
  
"I knew you were going to be ok! I knew it!" Marla said tears glistening in her eyes. Michelle was too busy being choking back tears to be able to speak.   
  
"Hey there Bri," said someone in the doorway.  
  
"ALAN!" cried Brianna. He smiled and walked toward her. "I'd hug you but it hurts too much," she said weakly falling back into her bed. He laughed.  
  
"Why don't I just kiss you," he whispered to her giving her a peck on the cheek. She smiled and winced. "What?"  
  
"The pain… I was stabbed," she said. "There's something none of you know… Something I never wanted to tell you… Well while I was still forming my own gang, I was apart of another," she whispered.  
  
"WHAT!?" the girls gasped.  
  
"I was in the Scorpion gang while I was still forming The Strips a few years ago. I was Mad Dog's girlfriend and he stabbed me because I turned my back on him and the gang. How d'you think I knew so much about them."  
  
"Oh my God," said her gang.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to tell you guys to put you in danger. That's one flaw I have. I care too much." She said wincing because of the stab mark on her stomach. Her gang smiled and winked.  
  
"No worries." They answered her. She smiled and rubbed her head.  
  
"Oh God I fell tired… OH! Reese! I missed the funeral didn't I!" cried out Brianna realizing this.  
  
"Yes," Reese nodded sadly.  
  
"NO! DAMN SCORPIONS! DAMN THEM!" she screamed.  
  
"Calm down Bri!" blinked Squid looking shocked at her reaction.  
  
"Where's Jason?" asked Brianna looking around. Her gang, aunt, and Alan looked at each other and then back to Brianna. "He's not hurt right? Where is he!"  
  
"Your father showed up," Reese said darkly. "He took Jason and said I could have you… Eh, well he didn't say it in that nice of terms."  
  
"He called you a bitch." Said Michelle.  
  
"Typical asshole! I KILL HIM! HE CAN'T TAKE JASON! LEMME OUTTA THIS DAMN PLACE NOW!" screamed Brianna. "HE COULD KILL LITTLE JASON! THAT BASTARD!"  
  
"Brianna, calm down… Please," said Alan kissing her gently. She looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"The only thing I truly ever cared about was taken by the mother fuc-!" she started to say but was cut off by Alan.  
  
"Hush!" he whispered. She blinked and smiled gently. She was lying to Alan and the others with that smile. She was planning to leave that night and find that idiot.  
  
That night Alan said he would stay with Brianna to let the girls and Reese go home. Brianna waited until Alan fell asleep. She pulled out her IV and changed into some better cloths. She opened her window and ripped the screen and accidentally dropped it. She looked at Alan and smiled. "I love you," she whispered to him. "But I've gotta save my little brother." She kissed him and climbed out and shimmied down the side of the building. Luckily she was only on the second floor It hurt her stomach to fall onto the ground. She checked her cut mark. It was healed but sore. "I must've been knocked out for some time if this thing's already healed." She said laughing. She looked back at her room and ran.  
  
*The Room *  
  
Alan woke up after hearing something. He looked at Brianna's bed. She wasn't there. He pressed the nurse button and they came running into the room. "Oh no! She escaped! Her aunt said she might pull this stunt." Said a nurse.  
  
"She went through the window," said the other.  
  
Squid sighed and left. He looked around the parking lot and then noticed that there was a window screen on the ground. Also he saw blood. "Brianna…" he said. She was bleeding. He had to find her before she lost too much blood. He followed the trail of blood to find her. He was afraid she'd get hurt. Or worse…  
  
Killed. 


	7. Fallen Angel

Author's Note: Uhm.. Kinda violent. Kay! If you not into violence DO NOT READ! DUR!!!!! Oh and don't mind me using Squid's real name and then out of nowhere switch to his nickname.. ^^;;; lol!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Seven: A Fallen Angel  
  
Brianna kept running knowing perfectly well that her shirt was getting drenched in blood. She wondered if she'd die before she saved her little brother. She loved her little brother more than anyone. Jason was the only thing in the world she had. "Ouch!" she cried holding her stomach. She fell to her knees in pain. She looked down at her shirt and saw the blood dripping down. She didn't care. Jason was in trouble and that was what mattered.  
  
***  
  
Alan looked down at the road. He could see she was bleeding. He hurried along to get to her before she collapsed. He didn't want to loose her. He loved her. He ran on the side of the road and looked around for Brianna. He wondered if he'd ever catch up with her. What if she had already collapsed? His heart began to ache. If she was hurt he'd never forgive himself. Then he saw someone just ahead of him. They were on their knees. "Bri!" he said quietly.  
  
***  
  
"Oh God… Maybe I shouldn't have left the hospital… Damn this hurts…" winced Brianna in pain. She doubled over and had to sit down because of the pain. She couldn't take it. She felt light headed. She was able to get up and struggle to a bench. "Alan," she whispered. "Alan."  
  
"Shh," whispered a male voice. Brianna recognized it as Alan's voice.  
  
"Alan…" Brianna said looking him in the eyes. He smiled and lifted her head up and sat down on the bench and then set her head down on her lap. "What're you doin' here." Brianna whispered hoarsely. He kissed her gently and she smiled.  
  
"I came to find you Bri," he said to her. "Ya're hurt ya know."  
  
"Yea, I know. I'm not stupid," she said trying to laugh.  
  
"Quiet!" he commanded. "Ya'll hurt yerself more. Ya're bad enough." He stroked her hair and kissed her gently. He glanced at the bottom of her shirt. It was stained in blood.  
  
"I just need to rest for a lil bit… Then I'll go and get my brother," she whispered. She fell asleep in his lap. He stared at her sleeping peacefully and so trustfully in his care. He couldn't believe that she would endure such pain just to save her little brother. She had one stubborn mind. It reminded him of well, himself. He smiled down at her and kissed her cheek. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She stretched and grinned at Alan. "I feel a while lot better now," she said while yawing.  
  
She got up and started to walk again. Alan stood up and watched her walk away. "Bri! DON'T!" he shouted. "You're hurt too bad!"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine… I've gotta find my brother. I'm not stopping until I get him back. If you're comin' with me then c'mon!" she snapped. He sighed and decided that there was no stopping Brianna from getting to her little brother. "Well let's get goin'." She said smiling at him.  
  
"HEY YOU'RE NOT GOIN' WITHOUT US BRIANNA LYN BARLOW-SYNCH!" shouted the members of her gang. She turned around and saw her gang standing behind her. "We're not lettin' you get hurt again. Stupid Scorpions'll pay if they try and hurt you again!" they all said in unison. Brianna ran to her friends and hugged them tightly. Alan stood away from them and smiled gently.  
  
"Thanks you guys!" she whispered fighting back tears.  
  
"We need you… You've saved us from a life of hell," whispered Marla swallowing her pride. Kayla, Michelle, and Susan gapped at her. They were in shock that Marla would say that. "When you were attacked and we found out at Camp well it made me realize how much we need you. You've done so much for us. More than we'll eva deserve. God if I lost you I'd kill myself!" whimpered Marla. Brianna smiled and hugged Marla tightly.  
  
"Oh God! Marla swallowed her pride! I'm gonna faint!" Susan said laughing.  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"Make me!" They both stuck out their tongues and looked quite immature. Brianna rubbed her temple and shook her head and laughed. Alan was thinking, 'Oh my God.'  
  
"Well c'mon now girls!" Kayla said brightly. They all stared. "What? What'd I say?"  
  
"Never mind let's go," said Brianna walking ahead of the group. "My dad's house should be around here somewhere… Let's see." Brianna began to look around the area. "Damn!"  
  
"What?" asked Alan.  
  
"We're in Scorpion territory! Shit!" said Marla looking around. "I hate this place. Bri, let's go!"  
  
"NO! We've gotta get my lil brother! We're not leaving until we do!" snapped Brianna.  
  
"But!" protested the girls.  
  
"NO BUTS! I DON'T CARE WHERE WE ARE! WE'RE GETTING MY BROTHER WETHER YA LIKE IT OR NOT! NO SHUT UP AND LET'S GO!" she screamed at them.  
  
"Keep your voice down!" cried out Kayla. Brianna calmed herself and then sighed. They kept walking. Brianna looked around. She seemed to be thinking of where they were to be going. She motioned the group to go left. They began walking down the street and Brianna kept looking at the houses and street names. She kept leading them different directions until she stopped at a tan house.  
  
"This is it." She said simply.  
  
"How d'you know?" Alan asked.  
  
"I know that car," she whispered darkly. "Susan Code 142."  
  
"YES!" she giggled.  
  
"What?" Alan asked.  
  
"SHH!" the two girls hissed to him. "Shut up!"  
  
"Fine!" he answered back. Susan dug through her bag and pulled out a lock pick. She started giggling crazily. Shaily had to slap her to get her to shut up. "What're ya goin' to do with that?" Alan asked. Brianna rolled her eyes and stared at him.  
  
"D'you eva shut up?" she asked him. He smirked.  
  
"Nope," he replied. Brianna bit her lip and was smiling. THen she looked back to Susan who was getting out some other things. Brianna slapped her forehead and snatched the bag from Susan.  
  
"What all d'you keep in here?!" asked Brianna. Kayla snickered. The other girls laughed as Brianna dumped out the entire bag onto the road. "Jesus! That's a lot of stuff-! Oh shit! Police! CODE 34! This is not a drill... MARLA! Ya heard me that time right?" Brianna said running behind the bushes to hide from the police.  
  
"Yea I heard ya! It wasn't my fault the last time! I-I uh.. Oh nevermind!" Marla grumbled. Brianna placed her hand over Marla mouth to keep her quiet.  
  
"Shh!" hissed Brianna. "We've got a record the size of Texas now shut yer mouths!" THe girls obeyed and Alan just stared. "You too," she whispered. Alan blinked and kept his mouth shut. (OMG DID I ACTUALLY WRITE THAT?!) The officer looked around and almost shined his flashlight onto the girls. They all stiffened getting scared they would get into more trouble. Thankfully the officer left and got back into his car and left. Brianna released Marla and they all got out from behind the bush. "C'mon!" Brianna hissed in a whispered.  
  
"We're comin'!" whispered Alan and Brianna's gang members. They all followed Brianna to the tan house and Brianna had Susan pick the lock.  
  
"Hurry!" wihmpered Kayla.  
  
"I'm goin' as fast as I can! Just shut up!" hissed Susan. She worked on the lock a few more minutes and finally got it unlocked. Brianna opened the door and went inside. "It's dark!" Susan exclaimed.  
  
"Are ya sure ya haven't got ya eyes shut," Kayla said flatly.  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"Quiet!" Brianna said glaring at the two girls. The nodded and Brianna pulled out a flaslight. She turned it on and looked around the room. She peeked into a room with the door cracked. It was a bedroom and no one was inside it though there was a suitcase for a little boy in it. "Jason," whimpered Brianna. "C'mon!" Brianna commanded and they followed her to the living room. The TV was still on. "What the--!" whispered Brianna.  
  
"I didn't think ya'd find me so soon," said a cold voice.  
  
"Don't come near me," cried Brianna stepping backward. Her gang and Alan did the same. "Come out now... Dad." A man with dark brown hair and brown eyes came out of the shadows and grabbed Brianna by the back of the neck like he did many years ago. She struggled. "Lemme go!" she cried. "You're hurtin' me!" Brianna was going mad and kicked her father and got herself free of his grip.  
  
"Bri!" shouted Alan.  
  
"Oh great ya brought ya're little minions." her dad growled.  
  
"They are not minions! They're my best friends in the world! Moron!" Bri said looking outraged by her father's comment. Her father started to walk toward her and she stepped back. "Don't you dare!" she screamed. Her father looked around and smiled poisonously. She didn't like the way he smiled. It scared her when he did.  
  
"Well well... Let's see how you fight againest me when I have your little brother!" shouted her father.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" shrieked Brianna. Alan held her back because she was about to jump the man. "YOU LAY A FINGER ON THAT BOY I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed. "ALAN! Lemme go! I've gotta kill'em! NOW!" Alan couldn't hold her much longer. She wanted to fight so badly she'd fight her way out of his grip. Alan let her go and she jumped the man and knocked him over onto his stomach. "YOU KIDNAPER!"  
  
"OW! GOD! GET OFF ME!" roared her father. She refused and so he kicked her in the stomach right where she was stabbed. She fell over onto the floor in pain and doubled over. Alan ran to help.  
  
"You ok?" Alan asked quickly helping Brianna up.  
  
"Barely," she whispered.  
  
"Here," he said quickly helping her up onto her feet again. SHe smiled and then moved forward.  
  
"Where's Jason?" she asked her father.  
  
"BRI!" cried out a voice.  
  
"JASON!" Brianna panicked. She ran to help him but her father stopped her. "GET-OUT-OF-MY-WAY!" she screamed. Alan grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "What the hell are you doing!"  
  
"I'll get you brother for you! i mean you seem so hell bent on killing your father," he hissed into her ear. She turned and smiled at him. She gently kissed him and nodded.  
  
"For the last time... Get outta my way!" she shouted looking coldly at her father.  
  
"There it is," her father said simply. "There's the rage. Same rage as me y'know."  
  
"NO! I'm not like you!" she cried out. She jumped him again and knocked him back onto the ground. Alan ran to get her brother. Brianna hoped he'd find Jason soon. She couldn't keep this act up for long.  
  
***  
  
"JASON!" shouted Alan into the dark room.  
  
"Who're you? Where's my sister?" asked to what Alan thought ws Jason.  
  
"I'm a friend of your sister. Now where are you?"  
  
"Tied in this chair on the left." Alan felt around wishing he had a flashlight. Suddenly there was a light. He turned and saw Kayla right beside him with her flashlight.  
  
"Thought you might need some help." she giggled. "If Brianna lost her boyfriend she'd kill us." Alan laughed and they looked around for Jason. "Is that him?" she asked. Alan nodded and they went into the room and untied Jason from the chair. He seemed happy to get out of the chair. He hugged Kayla and smiled innocently.  
  
"Thanks," he said quietly.  
  
"No problem," the two said in unison. Kayla held Jason's hand and they led him into the room with the rest of the group. The girls were huddled around something. Alan ran ahead to see what it was. He saw Brianna lieing motionless in front of him.  
  
"BRIANNA!" he shouted. He ran to her and flipped her back onto her back. She had blood running down her face and drenched on her cloths. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly at Alan.  
  
"I did it... I killed him..." she whispered. "But I think he got me too... Oh God..."  
  
"No you're going to be fine! I swear upon it! You will be fine." Alan protested. She shook her head and blood ran down the side of her mouth. He quickly wiped it away and stared into her glossy looking eyes. The only thing he ever loved was dieing right in his arms. She tried to smile again but winced and could barely talk to him.  
  
"Alan... Don't be so mean anymore ok?" she whispered rasply. He felt tears for the first time in his life. He nodded and tried desprately to hold back his tears. SHe was dieing right in his arms and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt helpless. "I-I love you," she coughed. "Not everything is as it seems..."  
  
He smiled weakly and whispered, "I love you too." She shut her eyes and became motionless. Alan stared down at her and couldn't take it. He stood up and walked away. The girls started crying as they all looked at their fallen leader. Alan's heart stopped. He walked out of the house and went into a fit of rage. He had lost Brianna. For the first time in his life he was actually hurt. And he knew this pain would never go away. Not ever. Pain like this lasted for eternity. Forever.  
  
Jason had walked outside and saw Alan cursing and yelling at no one. "What're ya doin'?" asked Jason. Alan stopped and looked at Brianna little brother.  
  
"Nothin'," he asnwered quickly and turning from Jason.  
  
"You loved my sister didn't ya?" Jason asked. Alan turned around and stared at the boy.  
  
"Ya could say that."  
  
"And she loved ya back right?"  
  
"Yea, and why are ya askin' so many damn questions?!" shouted Alan not realizing he was yelling at a little boy. Jason smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Just thought of it since all my sister talked about was you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She musta loved ya a lot since all she did was go 'blah blah blah Alan did this and blah blah that...' And it went on and on and on... It kinda got annoyin'. So I guess that's why I asked," Jason said. Alan looked at the little boy. He smiled. He could see that him and Brianna had to be related since they acted so much alike.  
  
"Yeah well we should get ya to yer aunt's house since ya don't got a dad anymore," said Alan laughing slightly. "C'mon let's get the girls and get ya home."  
  
That night would be the worst day of anyone's life who was close to Brianna. They had lost her always and forever. Alan hurt the worst. He was her first REAL love. He thought of everything that had happened between them. He remembered her suicidal moment, her depression, her laughter, and oh God her kiss. He missed that the most. He loved her with all his heart. Never would anyone be able to fill the hole that she had left in him.  
  
But her last words still haunted him...  
  
"Things aren't always as they seem." she had said. What did she mean? Alan couldn't figure it out. All he could think about was the grief ahead of him. The pain. The hole in his heart that would eat at him until his death day. He was falling apart without her. Even in his sleep he was still hurting. Atleast when he went back to camp all his grief could be aimed at his digging. Maybe that would help.  
  
"Damn life," he muttered to himself lying in the extra bedroom at Brianna's aunt's home. He stared at the ceiling muttering about his life. "I find one girl that had just as bad of a life as me and then she's murdered! Dammit!" he shouted in heartbreak. He burried his face in his pillow and thought about her. How she always made im laugh and how he helped her through such a rough time...  
  
"Life is so unfair," he muttered to the darkness. Tomorrow he would see her corpse be burried and after that he would go straight back to camp. But Alan would go without Brianna.  
  
She had become a fallen angel. 


	8. Even A Sinner Can Get Wings

Author's Note: HIYAS! ^^ Just thought I'd bug you since you're "dieing" to know what's going to happen! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Eight: Even A Sinner Gets Wings  
  
Alan woke up the next morning with a horrible headache. "Oh God," he whispered. "What happened last night?" he asked himself. It hit him. "Brianna..." he whispered into the empty room. He climbed out of bed and changed into some fresh cloths (WAH! *drool* *gets slapped*). He walked out of the room he was in and went by another. It was Brianna's room. He knew it because there was his picture lying on her bed. He walked into the room and ran his fingers over the bed.  
  
"Brianna..." he whispered. He turned and saw a picture of her family. They looked so happy in that picture and yet it hide a dark sercret. Alan felt numb. "I should've saved you Brianna," he said to her picture. "I'm so stupid!"  
  
"You're not stupid," said a little voice.  
  
"Jason what're you doin' here?" asked Alan turning around and seeing Brianna's little brother standing in the doorway. He gave Alan a weak smile and walked into the room.  
  
"Well Reese told me to tell ya that Brianna's funeral should happen around two. Ok? So you should get ready since you slept until twelve."  
  
"Ok sure whatever," Alan muttered now back to looking around the room. He picked up a picture that must have been taken before Brianna and her gang was taken to Camp. They were all laughing and looked extremely excitied. Brianna looked so pretty.  
  
*Flashback *  
  
"Hey, you're hole's been done. You can stop now." Kayla said laughing at her leader. Brianna smiled and winked sheepishly. Brianna climbed out of her just as Magnet finished his hole.  
  
He spit in it and said, "Done."  
  
"Oh that's disgusting." cringed Brianna. "I hate when guys spit. It's so... gross."  
  
"It's a tradition Brianna. All of us to do it," said Squid looking at Brianna. Brianna rolled her eyes and shook her head in disgust.  
  
"It's nasty! It's disgusting! It's gross! It's something boys do because of their stupidity!" she said angerily and glareing at him. Squid blinked and shook his head.  
  
"Females," he muttered.  
  
"Males," Brianna muttered.  
  
*End of Flashback *  
  
Had it only been about a week ago that that had happened? When he started to fall for her over the other girls that were there. He couldn't believe she was gone. Gone. What did that word really mean anyway? Alan couldn't stay in that room any longer. He walked out feeling horrible. He went into the guest room and found some cloths neatly placed out onto his bed. He looked at the clock. It was about one o'clock now and he really needed to get ready for Brianna's funeral. He quickly changed into the outfit and went down stairs and found Brianna's gang in dresses and skirt and other dressy thing. They were actually acting like girls! They glared at him before he could give them a smart mouth comment.  
  
"Well Alan, Jason, girls-- Let's go," whispered Reese shakily. They all nodded and the girls wanted to walk to the cemetary. Alan and Jason climbed into the car and drove to site and waved to the girls as they passed them.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe she's... truly... gone!" cried out Marla in tears.  
  
"I know I know." whispered Kayla. She was fighting back her tears to look strong for everyone. She was now officially in charge of the gang since Brianna was dead.  
  
"But she can't be dead!" Michelle yelped.  
  
"Yea!" protested Susan. "Didn't you hear her last words?"  
  
"YEA! She said, 'Not everhting is as it seems' or something like that," Shaily exclaimed. "She must be alive!"  
  
"BUT WE SAW HER GET SHOT!" bellowed Marla.  
  
"I know but still--"  
  
"SHE'S GONE! WE'VE LOST TWO MEMBERS NOW! Jesus!" Marla cried burrying her face in her hands. The girls all nodded grimly and most were in tears too except for Kayla who was trying to look strong. They were approching the cemetary and they all got a sick feeling in their stomach. What if she wasn't actually dead?  
  
***  
  
Alan, Reese, and Jason were standing by Brianna's grave. Reese was weeping by the time the girls got there. Alan kept his distance and waited for his turn to look at Brianna before she was burried. Reese just weeped over Brianna and couldn't even speak she was crying so hard. The girls took their own respectful turns at telling their dead leader goodbye.  
  
"Are you going to look at her?" asked Jason.  
  
"Yea, but you gon on ahead," answered Alan. Jason smiled and looked at his dead sister.  
  
"Sis," he whispered to her. "I love you so much. I always will too! Tell momma I said hi and that I love her too. Oh and tell our brother that too. And if Sarah's up there too... Tell her I love her. Please wait for me. I'll be in Heaven as soon as I can! Watch over me please..." he whispered with fresh tears running down his young face. Alan felt himself hurt more. He had been putting off looking at her. Now it was finally his turn. Jason slowly walked away and hugged his aunt tightly. Alan apprached the coffin. He looked at Brianna.  
  
It didn't look like her.  
  
This wasn't Brianna it couldn't be. This person looked waxy and pale, but Alan wouldn't say anything. He looked at Brianna. "I love you," he whispered. "Ya'll make God happy. I know ya'll make a great angel. It goes to show you even a sinner can get wings." he said to her corpse. But there was still something that was eating away at Alan. That corpse looked fake to him.  
  
Fake?  
  
But why?  
  
It didn't look natural. It didn't feel like Brianna. It was cold. Waxy. Fake. Not Brianna. She was usaully warm, happy, real, and was beautiful. This couldn't be Brianna. It couldn't be. Was Alan going into self denial? Probably.  
  
"Let's go Squid," said Shaily pulling him away from Brianna's coffin. He didn't want to leave her.  
  
"That isn't Brianna!" he shouted.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No it isn't! She's alive! I know it!"  
  
"C'mon Squid!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
"But-!"  
  
"Alan. My name's Alan." he muttered walking away from the coffin. "And that isn't Brianna! It looked fake! It looked like wax paper!" he growled.  
  
"Alan please." pleaded Shaily and Kayla.  
  
"NO! IT ISN'T BRIANNA! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!!" he shouted to them. He was growing frustrated by these girls. They didn't want to believe him. And that was just fine to him. He knew Brianna wasn't truly dead. She couldn't be. She just couldn't.  
  
"I believe you," whispered Michelle coming up behind Alan.  
  
"Really?" he asked turning to her. She nodded. "WHy d'you think that?"  
  
"'Cause Brianna's too tough to just friggin' roll ova and die! And I was thinkin' of what she said to ya before she died. 'Not everything is as it seems.' Or somethin' like that. She was hinting she wasn't really dieing, well unless I took it the wrong way." Michelle said looking at the ground. She shuffled her feet around and sighed. "Hey can I ask you somthin'?" she added.  
  
"Sure what?"  
  
"Y'know Twitch right?" asjed asked. Alan nodded not knowing where this was going. "Well I-I uhh... Well Brianna was supposed to ask ya if he was erm-well taken." Alan gapped at her.  
  
"You like Twitch?!" he said almost falling over. Michelle blushed and nodded gently. "Oh my God," he said afterward.  
  
"It's well, he's just plain adorable and all the girls have their boyfriends.. except me of course and Brianna wanted to hook me up wit' that Twitch kid."  
  
"Well 'll answer question right now so I don't have to hear anymore of this," Alan said still a little shocked by Michelle. "No, he's not taken. Go ask him out when we get back to camp." She smiled brightly and hugged Alan.  
  
"Thanks!" she said brightly. Alan blinked.  
  
"Ok."  
  
After Brianna was burried they all headed back to Reese's house. Everyone packed their items and were getting ready for the bus to pick them up and take them back to Camp Green Lake. Alan didn't want to go back. He really didn't. He was still hurting. Especially since he didn't believe Brianna was actually "dead" He couldn't believe it! Not ever! But if she was dead... He hoped she was in Heaven. He believed even she could get into it. It didn't matter what she had done as long as she was still a sweet girl. And she was exactly that atleast to Alan.  
  
"SQUID!" shouted Susan shaking him slightly. "C'mon the bus is here!" He nodded and grabbed his things. They all piled onto the bus. Reese waved goodbye.  
  
"THANKS REESE! WE'LL SEE YA IN A COUPLE YEARS!" they all shouted with their heads sticking out of the bus. THe officers in the bus pulled them back into it and handcuffed them to their seats.  
  
The next morning Alan was awoken by the bus coming to a hault. "We're here," muttered the officers. They unhandcuffed Alan and the girls and they filed off the bus one by one. The D-Tent boys were waiting anxiously for them to return.  
  
"MAGNET!" said Susan hugging him as she got off the bus.  
  
"Ok! I get it! You missed me.. Stop you're going to choke me..." he choked. She smiled sheepishly as she let him go. She gently kissed his cheek and went to put her htings back into her tent.  
  
"ZIG ZAG!" cried out Shaily She jumped into his arms and had her legs around him. He almost fell over when she kissed him. They both laughed as she got off him and they went into the D-Tent to puy her bags away.  
  
"CAVEMAN!" shrieked Kayla as she hugged him tightly. He smiled and they also went into the D-Tent so she could put her things away. Michelle and Marla walked into the D-Tent together and Alan could hear Marla.  
  
She shreiked, "ZERO!" Alan shook his head and wondered if Michelle got enough will to ask Twitch out.  
  
"Where's Bri?" asked X Ray.  
  
"Oh.." whispered Alan.  
  
"Squid?"  
  
"Don't call me that?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"My name's Alan! People! God it's Alan! A-L-A-N! Alan!" Alan shouted in rage. He sat on the ground and rubbed his head. X Ray looked shocked and looked down at Alan. "She's dead."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Dead! Do I gotta spell that out too!?"  
  
"No but seriously... She's dead?"  
  
"Yea. Her father murderred her but not without a fight. She killed him too. To think she only trying to save her little brother." he whispered in pain of loosing her. "But I really don't think she's dead."  
  
"But she has to be if you said she was murdered."  
  
"Yea well her corpse looked fake. It didn't look like her at all. I'm not the only one who thinks she's still alive eitha. Michelle doesn't think so. And netha do do I!"  
  
"Sure whateva," said X Ray getting up and going back into the D-Tent. All of a sudden Michelle came out of nowhere and hugged Alan.  
  
"THANKS!" she cried out.  
  
"For what!?" Alan managed to say. "LEMME GO! YOU'RE CHOKIN' ME!"  
  
"Oh sorry," she whispered. She let him go and looked at him. "Twitch is goin' with me now!" she said happily. Alan wished he could share the same enthusiasm but he couldn't. Not without Brianna. It hurt to live without her. "I know you're still hurtin' but c'mon! You need to move on y'know. It hurts. I know, but Brianna wouldn't want you to cry over her until you die of depression."  
  
"I know, it hurt though," he whispered. She smiled and walked off.  
  
"Maybe she's right. Maybe I should get over Brianna." he whispered to himself. "No." he said firmly. "She isn't dead! She can't! She'll come back I know she will! Even if it takes forever she will come back." He finally cracked a smile and walked into the D-Tent where everyone seemed to be partying like mad.  
  
When Alan walked into the tent everyone must've known what had happened. Everyone went silent. He smiled and went straight to his cot. He sat down and sighed. "It's ok guys." he said. They all gave him a look which asked, 'Are you sure?' He nodded. "Yea I'm fine." he said afterward. "I know she's waiting for me." he said quietly.  
  
As long as he knew she loved him and as long as he still loved her, he'd always be fine. Even if she was gone. He still didn't believe she was gone actually dead. He believed she was out there somewhere looking for him. He hoped she was looking for him. He swore when he got out of the Camp he'd go look for her. He'd find her if it was the last thing he'd ever do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Ok well i know this was a short chapter but I really wanna get to writing.. Er.. *shuts up* NOT GONNA TELL YOU! I've gotta finish the Epilogue and then this will be complete! YEA! ^^ My first COMPLETE STORY! YIPEE! 


	9. Epilogue: Aftermath

Author's Note: NOTHING!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue: Aftermath  
  
About two weeks later at Camp Green Lake the entire Camp was shut down. All the people in the camp were sent to real people who could help them. Well everyone except for Caveman and Zero who became VERY rich, thanks to Brianna's ancestor Kissing Kate Barlow. The Warden, Mr. Sir, and Pendaski were arrested and everyone was sent home as you know.  
  
The Scorpion gang was finally put in jail for the injury of Brianna and soon found out that Mad Dog was behind her death as well. He had provided Brianna's father with drugs in return of the execution of one Brianna Lyn Barlow-Synch. The gang was sentenced with a planned murder charge, drug charges and finally the masterminds behind the JCP Plan.  
  
It seemed everyone in the D-Tent and Brianna's gang lived close to one another. Caveman, Kayla, Zero, and Marla lived next door to eachother. Magnet lived next to Susan and they each bought eachother a puppy. Magnet was so excited. X-Ray lives next to Armpit and they often visit eachother's house or they go and visit the others to see what's been going on. Zig Zag and Shaily live across the street from eachother and are going "steady" as boyfriend and girlfriend. Big shock there huh? And yes Zig Zag's house has cameras rigged everywhere. Squid lived across the street from X-Ray and Armpit and next to Magnet. Squid had rebuilt his relationship with his mother. She now goes to one of those Aloholic Abuser seminars once a week. She's slowly becoming better each week. Squid still hurts from loosing Brianna but he knows she's still alive she had to be. There was no way a girl that tough would give in and let someone kill her like that. There was no way! And her final words still haunted Squid day and night.  
  
"Not everything is as it seems."  
  
~*THE END*~  
  
*Cries* Ok ok crappy ending! ^^; SOrry but who cares! I FINISHED IT! YEA! ^^ I'm so proud! *starts throwing the chapter everywhere* WEEHEE! I FINISHED IT! AW YEA! 


End file.
